Growing Up the Wrong Way
by Keyda841
Summary: Inuyasha is a wolf and Kagome is a dog. They met by destiny and now they're living like a pack with their pups. New dangers lurk in their territory, and threaten everyone's lives. How will they deal with the sudden changes? Sequel to: The Wolf and The Dog
1. Chapter 1, The Beginning

Hi again. This is the sequel to The Wolf and the Dog. Its mainly about the pups in this one though, Inuyasha and Kagome aren't in it much.Oh and this story starts out a year later from where the last one left off. I hope you all enjoy it and if you haven't read, The Wolf and the Dog, then it might be better if you read that first unless you'd rather read this. Okay well on with the story !

* * *

Growing Up the Wrong Way

Chapter One

Deep in the woods, two golden eyes watched carfully as a sudden flash of black raced past and into the trees. The figure crouched and raced after it knowing it wouldn't get away. It chased the black creature in silence hoping it wouldn't hear it. Suddenly the black creature stopped and looked behind him just in time to see a silver wolf tackle into him. They fell to the ground and fought with each other until the black wolf cried out, "Ouch! Okay! Okay! I get it! You won, jeez, nearly break my legs why don't you?" The silver wolf jumped up and smirked, "Its your own fault for not watching your back. I told you I'd be after you today, what didn't you get out of that?" The black wolf stepped forward into the moonlight letting the silver stripe, on each side of his body, glow, "I get what you said I just don't get you. Now come on Silver, you won I lost now we have to get back or else Uncle Sesshoumaru will have our heads." Silver nodded, "Alright, as long as you admit defeat I'm happy." She said as she started to follow the black wolf back toward their wolf pack's cave and clearing.

Inuyasha's ears perked up as the two young wolves walked quietly into the clearing. He sat up and yawned, he had been waiting for hours for them to return because if he didn't wait, Sesshoumaru would have and that can never be a good thing. "Well, bout time you two get back. Where were you anyways?" Silver sat down in front of her father and replied, "Down by the river near the Mountain Wolves' Territory." Inuyasha sighed, "I hate when you go down there. You can't trust those wolves, they never stay in their own territory."

"I thought you said that only wolves with dark hearts and minds did that. Are all Mountain Wolves like that?" The black wolf asked. Inuyasha shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I've only met a few Mountain Wolves and they weren't the nicest or the sincerest wolves I've ever met. Some might be good but you'll never know unless you're willing to let you guard down."

Silver sat up straight, "Never let your guard down, not for any wolf, not even one from your own pack." Inuyasha smiled and nodded approvingly, "Very good Silver. Now that's enough talk, let's get inside and get some sleep." They both nodded then followed their father into their den.

The den had grown very packed so they had to find a new cave and they did not too far away, a little way to the left of the other den. Inuyasha, Kagome, and their pups all shared that den while everyone else had the big, main den. Inuyasha walked past all the sleeping pups and laid down next to his mate who slept peacefully beside him on their patch of grass.

Silver walked to her patch and walked in a circle a few times then laid down only to get a questioning look from Kip (the black wolf if you hadn't guessed already), "Why do you do that? What difference does it make if you trample your bedding instead of just lying down?" Silver shrugged, "I don't know, I've just always done it. Now, I'm tired so leave me alone." Kip hmphed then muttered, "Fine be that way." Silver smirked, "I am that way." Then they both drifted into a deep slumber as Inuyasha smiled warmly at his pups then went to sleep as well.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

It was Miroku's turn to watch the pups today while the older wolves went out and hunted. Miroku sat outside in the middle of the clearing and faced the dens in boredom. He knew it was early and once they were totally awake he'd have his paws full but for now, he was just bored.

Just then, Semmi walked outside their den and sat down in silence. Miroku watched as Coda snuck up behind her and readied himself for a perfect pounce. He leapt at her but right when he was nearly on top of her she jumped aside causing him to fall flat on his face. She burst out laughing as he groaned and tried to get up, "Man! I was so close too." Semmi smirked, "Well looks like you're just gonna have to keep trying huh? Oh well, more fun for me!" Coda hmphed then looked away.

Speckles poked her head out of the other den and saw Coda and Semmi fighting, like normal. She nodded then went back into the den. Speck was still asleep as was Silver and Kip. Snowplow watched as she walked over to him and sat down beside him,

"Coda, and Semmi are awake and Rin is probably awake too but I didn't see her outside." She muttered. Snowplow nodded then stood up, "I think its time for me to get outside, I want to fight with Coda." Speckles smirked knowing Coda was gonna have his butt kicked. "Have fun." She whispered as he walked out of the cave.

Snowplow walked outside and toward Coda and Semmi as they fought with one another. He stopped suddenly when he realized they weren't the only ones outside. He turned and saw Miroku smiling over at his pups. He sighed with relief, as long as it was wasn't Sesshoumaru he'd be fine.

Astra had left once Rin was old enough to care for herself, she went back to her pack and promised she'd come back every once-in-awhile to check up on them. The pups didn't know her very well, she was just a wolf they saw when they were little. They didn't even know how evil she could be or that she was just as evil as Sesshoumaru.

Semmi stopped laughing at Coda once she noticed Snowplow sitting off to the side and watching with little interest. She blushed slightly for she had a crush on him when she knew she shouldn't but well she couldn't help it. She cleared her throat and walked over to him, "Uh hey Snowplow! Glad to see your awake." He nodded, "Yea, I've been awake but well I didn't want to interrupt your little fight."

Semmi lowered her head in embarassment then muttered, "I should've done better. I was acting childish." Snowplow smiled then pressed his muzzle to her cheek and muttered, "Its okay, we're still young. Its okay to act like pup every now and then." Semmi froze then blushed deeply until he pulled back.

Coda walked up to him and crouched down playfully, "Wanna fight? I wouldn't mind beating you at least once." Snowplow smirked, "Good luck with that, but if you really want to fight then I'll fight you. I'm just bored enough to give you a real fight." Coda smiled as Snowplow readied himself and crouched down as well. Coda leapt at him but Snowplow was too quick and easily side-stepped him causing him to fall to the ground and jump up and run at him. Snowplow turned and clawed Coda in the side which set him flying. Semmi smirked and commented, "Another win for Snowplow and zero still for Coda. Too bad."

Coda slowly got up and panted heavily, not showing any signs that he wanted to continue fighting. "Ok...you win." He sighed as he fell over onto his side. Snowplow smirked while Miroku did the same. He got up and slowly padded over to them, "Morning pups." They all looked up at him replied, "Morning."

Semmi jumped up happily and ran over and licked her father's muzzle, "Morning Dad." Miroku chuckled and rubbed his muzzle on the top of her head. Coda yawned and asked while scratching his head with his hind leg, "So when are the others gonna get up?" Miroku shrugged, "When they feel like it I suppose, but the others will be coming back soon so they better be up before then or else Sesshoumaru will be ticked."

The pups shuddered which made Miroku chuckle again knowing how much they hated him. Suddenly a small vioce came from the cave behind them, "The others are awake." Everyone turned to see Rin sitting behind them causing them all to smile nervously, _'What a strange pup. No wonder she's Sesshoumaru's daughter.' _Miroku thought.

Like she said, the others were indeed awake. Speckles ran out of the cave with Speck hot on her heels, "Come on!" She shouted at him happily. Kip walked out of the cave and over to the others and sat down beside them, "They never change do they? Always the same morning routine." Everyone nodded in reply. Silver laid down at the entrance to their cave and yawned sleepily, she wasn't ready to be woken up yet but Kip had insisted on it.

Deek lumbered out of the cave lazily and fell down with a sigh of relief, "I think I'll take another nap." He muttered. Semmi glared at him and walked over to his side and whispered in his ear, "Not unless you want Sesshoumaru to find you." His eyes popped open very quickly at that, he hadn't that of that himself. He yawned and sat up slowly, "Fine...but I'm going to bed early." Semmi hmphed, "Like that's new, your never change. I can't believe your my brother!"

Miroku stepped in between then and snapped, "That's enough you two! Its too early in the morning for your bickering! Now let's just wait a few minutes, the others will be back shortly." They both lowered their heads in shame and muttered, "Yes father."

The twins skidded to a stop beside the group and began to pant, "Hey everyone, good morning." Said Speck the best he could. Rin narrowed her eyes a bit at she glanced at all of Inuyasha and Kagome's pups, _'Why? What is it about them that makes father so unhappy? Why is he always picking on them? I don't understand.'_ She thought unhappily.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

The rest of the adults walked into the clearing each carrying a large piece of deer meat in their mouths. "Yay! Food!" Coda exclaimed happily. Miroku walked over to Sango and took some of the meat from her. Although she couldn't talk with her mouth ful her eyes shown with thanks towards her mate. They all dropped the meat in between the two caves and backed off so the pups and Tai could get the first pickings (Tai is the alpha male after all).

Silver waited until everyone else had gotten some food before getting up and walking over to the food pile. She took a small amount and walked over to Kip and sat down and began eating. Kip glanced over at her but didn't say anything although he knew something was wrong. He shrugged it off and went back to eating hoping she'd return to her normal self.

Like always, Coda was the first one done, followed closely behind by Sesshoumaru and Rin. "Great catch guys!" Coda complimented. Rumiko laughed, "Oh no my dear. This time of year is always full of wild life. For at least a few months we'll all be well fed." Coda looked pleased with that, as well as everyone else.

Sesshoumaru nodded to Rin then they both stood up, "I'm going to take Rin hunting. Not for anything big though, we have no need for that." Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku all looked at each other in confusion. They knew that Rin was still a bit young for actual hunting and even though each of the pups have killed something at one point by themselves they weren't sure it was alright for Sesshoumaru to plan this by himself.

Rumiko and Tai nodded, "Alright. Have fun Rin!" Rumiko commented. Rin shuffled her feet nervously while Tai added, "Be carfeul though, the you-know-whats are out this time of the year now as well and there are a lot of them too." Sesshoumaru nodded then replied, "We'll be fine. Come along Rin." He turned and walked toward the woods with Rin after him.

"Um are you sure that Rin is old enough for training?" Inuyasha asked, not really sure if it was his place to question his brother's motives or not. Tai shrugged, "Sesshoumaru has been bugging me about that for quite awhile now. I figure if he believes that Rin is ready then who are we to stop them." Inuyasha nodded although he still wasn't 100 sure Rin could handle the dangers of the forest at her age.

Kagome got up and licked her lips, "Well, how about we scout the territory boundaries? Who wants to go this time?" "I will." Snowplow offered. Semmi jumped up, "Oh I want to!" Miroku shook his head, "Not today young lady. You're staying here, you can go tomorrow." "No fair." She muttered sitting back down but not before she recieved a reassuring smirk from Snowplow which caused her to blush once again.

Inuyasha looked at all the pups and noticed one pup in particular. "How about you Silver? You haven't been on patrol in awhile." Silver looked up at him and replied, "Um...I...uh-" "Oh come on Silver! Dad's right, you haven't left the clearing for patrol in along time." Kip interrupted. Silver stared him with a blank expression then sighed, "Alright I'll go. But this is one time thing only."

Kagome smiled, "Good! Alright then. We'll leave shortly." Silver glared at Kip who just scooted away a little, "Look, its for your own good Silver. Something's bugging you so I figured instead of asking you about it why not just get you to forget about it. Just go and have a good time. For everyone's sake." Silver stiffened then smiled slightly, "Alright." She walked over to him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you Kip but you shouldn't worry about. You don't have to anyways." Kip nodded then replied, "But I do Silver, I can't help it."

Kagome walked into the middle of the clearing and said loudly, "Ok! Snowplow! Silver! Let's go!" Inuyasha ran up to her and licked her muzzle and said, "Be careful, there's so many things that could go wrong." Kagome smiled lovingly and replied, "Don't worry, I can handle myself. Plus I have two pups that have very strong and brave blood running through their veins thanks to a certain wolf I know." Inuyasha smiled then pressed his nose to her's, causing Kagome to kiss him back.

"Ok! Enough with the PDA!" Snowplow commented loudly causing them to break apart. Silver made a gaging sound and added, "Yeah, talk about gross." Inuyasha laughed and backed away, "Well have fun. Try to be back before dark or I'll come looking for you." Kagome nodded, "Alright. Come on then. Let's go check out those boundaries." Snowplow nodded then followed his mother into the woods with Silver right behind him. "...Be safe..." Inuyasha whispered as a gust of wind blew through the woods taking his words along with it.

* * *

Ok! That's it for the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought. Thank you! Oh and I don't have spell check so if something's spelt wrong I'm sorry. I'm hoping I'll get spell check here in a little while so for now just ignore it if something's not correct. Well ok, thanks for reading my story! 


	2. Chapter 2, Shippo the Fox

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Two**

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome led the pups along the eastern boundary in silence. So far everything had gone okay but for some reason no one would say anything. "Snowplow! You take this boundary, tell me what you smell, hear, and see."

Snowplow nodded and jumped onto a nearby boulder. He pointed his muzzle straight up into the air and inhaled deeply, " I smell: deer, about a day old. Um a very faint lynx scent and not much else." He closed his eyes and twitched his ears in all directions, "I hear the river, and lots of birds." He opened his eyes and looked around, "I see, trees, rocks, grass, and a squirrel high up in the branches of the trees above us."

Kagome smiled and nodded, "Very good! Silver, your next at the Southern boundary." "Oh goody." Silver commented. Once they began walking Snowplow jumped down beside Silver and whispered, "What's wrong Silv? You've been acting so weird lately? Is something bothering you?" Silver sighed, "You really want to know? Fine yes! Now leave me be." Silver sped up and walked beside her mother leaving Snowplow to follow in silence.

**AT THE CLEARING**

Inuyasha watched as Speck and Speckles fought playfully with each other while Kip, Deek, Coda, and Semmi talked among themselves. Miroku and Sango sat in the entrance of the main cave and talked quietly while Rumiko laid on a rock that stuck out of the mountain enough for at least 5 full grown wolves to lay on.

Tai walked over to Inuyasha sat down beside him, "You worried about Kagome?" Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, her and the pups. As long as the mount...I mean the you-know-whats are in our territory everyone is in danger until they are gone for good." Tai sighed, "I know son but don't worry. Have faith in them, Kagome has really changed since when you first brought her into our pack. She's like an actual wolf now and those pups have wolf blood in them so if they get into any trouble they should be able to handle it themselves."

Inuyasha nodded, "I suppose but I still can't help but worry about them." Tai nodded, "I know, but all we can do is wait." Inuyasha sighed wishing he hadn't let them go without him.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome stopped at the Southern boundary and turned to face Silver, "Ok, your turn Silver." Silver sighed then point her muzzle straight into the air like Snowplow had done. She inhaled and said, "I smell: badger, a hint of skunk and a...a...a fox I think."

Suddenly a small fox raced out of a nearby bush and skidded to a stop at the much larger wolves' feet. "Hurry, hurry! Follow me please! There's danger, coming this way! Please, I'll take you to my den, we must hurry." It said while glancing in every direction. Snowplow growled at the little cub but Kagome stepped in between them, "I believe him, yes, please take us to your den." The fox nodded then turned and said, "Follow me, its very close but we must hurry."

They raced after the small yet very quick fox, something wasn't right and the fox knew it. Suddenly, the fox disappeared then reappeared and said quickly, "Hurry, in here!" Kagome looked at her pups quickly before shrugging and racing into the tiny den, widening it as she squeezed inside with her pups hot on her heels.

The den was actually a burrow and a small one at that, but the main body of it was large enough for them all to fit but only barely. Snowplow opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the fox, "Shhhhh! Listen."

They all waited listened carefully but heard nothing. "There's nothin-" "SHHH!" The fox interrupted Snowplow again only this time he jumped onto his muzzle keeping it shut. Suddenly a large paw landed right on the entrance to the burrow, hiding all their scents inside. The thing hissed loudly and inhaled deeply as if it were looking for something. "Dang! Another failure! Guess I'll have to keep looking." Said the creature in a really strange voice, which was totally new for all of them except the fox.

The creature ran away leaving them all to sigh in relief. "What...what was that?" Silver asked in a whisper. "Its ok, there's no need to whisper now. That was one of the greatest dangers this forest has ever seen. Its worse then a grizzly bear now that they've started banding together and forming a pack like you wolves. They normally hunt together as a group which could mean death for any lone animal they find."

"So what was it?" Snowplow demanded. The fox shook its head, "I can't say. I'm not allowed to say its name. Just be careful, I suggest to return to your cave before the entire pack goes hunting."

Kagome pushed her way out of the burrow and waited for her pups to do the same. She turned to the small fox and asked, "So where are your family? I wish to applogize for ruining your burrow." The fox sighed, "I have no family. Those demons killed my family. I am all alone now."

Kagome stared at the poor fox and said suddenly, "You should come with us. We have plenty of room in our den for one more." "Mother! Are you insane? Sesshoumaru would kill him in an instant!" Snowplow explained. Kagome shook her head, "We have to return the favor. This little fox saved our lives, the least we can do is let it live in our den. Sesshoumaru wouldn't dare touch a hair on this fox's pelt or he'll have to deal with me."

The fox stared at Kagome with his mouth open, "Why? Why would you do that for me? I'm just a fox, nothing special about me." Kagome smiled at him, "No that's not true. You saved us out of your own free will. We owe you, please come with us. You'll be much safer with us." The fox sighed, "Even if I say no you'll still talk me into it. Ok, I'll come with you but if your pack doesn't want me then I'll come back here."

Kagome nodded then asked, "So what's your name?" The fox sat up straight and replied, "My name's Shippo!" Kagome smiled, "Its very nice to meet you Shippo, thank you for saving us. My name's Kagome, and these are my pups, Snowplow and Silver." Silver walked over to Shippo and said, "Yes, thank you." Shippo blushed slightly at all the attention he was getting then Snowplow said suddenly, "We should go. Before Inuyasha comes looking for us and has a run-in with that...that whatever it is!"

Kagome nodded in agreement and said, "Come, let's head back." Everyone nodded and followed her back toward the pack with a new friend along with them.

**AT THE CLEARING**

Inuyasha sat outside his cave and waited for the rest of his family to return. Sesshoumaru and Rin had returned earlier but they didn't say much about their time away from the group. The pups were all gathered around the main cave talking with one another while the rest of the adults were inside the cave.

Suddenly a black figure pushed its way through the thicket and into the clearing. Inuyasha's heart leapt for joy at the sight of his mate unharmed. He raced over to her but stopped when he noticed the little fox following along after her looking as nervous as can be.

Kagome walked over to him and licked his muzzle but got no reaction. She followed his gaze and found it on the little fox who had stopped and seated himself near the edge of the clearing. "Inuyasha, I see you've noticed our little hero." Inuyasha looked at her in confusion, "Hero?" Silver sat down beside Shippo and whispered, "Don't worry, my mom won't rest until you're welcomed into this pack like one of us."

Snowplow hmphed and walked passed them and over to the others who took little notice in returning patrol. Kagome nodded, "Yes, his name is Shippo and he saved our lifes." Inuyasha cocked his head and asked, "How?" "He led us to his burrow and let us hide in there while the danger passed without even noticing we were there." Kagome explained. Inuyasha wasn't so sure, "What was the danger?" Kagome took and eep breath and whispered, "The you-know-whats." Inuyasha stiffened and walked over to where the fox sat with Silver.

"I hear you saved my family's life. Is it true?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo shivered nervously then nodded, "Yes-s-s sir-r-r." Silver jumped up, "Dad, he was very brave and we want him to stay here with our pack, his family was killed by...by...that thing." Inuyasha looked at her then looked at the fox and smiled softly, "Of course you can stay here. You saved my family, the least we can do is allow you to stay with us."

Shippo smiled and looked up at him, "Thank you!" Inuyasha nodded while Kagome came up from behind him and rubbed up against him affectionately, "That's the Inuyasha I know and love." She whispered so only he could hear. He blushed slightly and turned to face her, "You go inform the pups, I'll take care of the adults." Kagome nodded in agreement then they both turned and went to their destinations.

**FIVE MINUTES LATER**

The pups all raced over to Shippo who jumped up in surprise and ran behind Silver. Silver giggled slightly as they all stopped before her and looked at the little fox. "Wow! Kagome was right! That really is a fox!" Semmi commented. "What's its name?" Deek asked. Silver smiled and replied, "Shippo." "Hi Shippo!" Speck and Speckles said at the same time.

Shippo blushed and lowered his head in embarrassment, "Um hi." He muttered. Snowplow and Coda stayed back and whispered among themselves, not really ok with the idea of having a fox in thier pack.

Suddenly a loud voice shouted, "NO WAY!" Sesshoumaru raced out of the cave and turned around to face the entrance right as Tai padded out of it. "I believe its a good idea. So does everyone else here. You're the only one who is not ok with it." Tai explained calmly. "First a dog and now a fox! What next, a cat? This isn't even a wolf pack anymore!" Sesshoumaru shouted.

Inuyasha sighed and asked, "Why can't you just drop it? He saved 3 wolves' lifes. That's pretty impressive for a young fox." "Do you have another idea we could do for him as a reward?" Rumiko asked. Sesshoumaru growled with rage then turned and raced out of the clearing and into the woods without a word.

"Poor clueless brother of mine. Can I get a new one?" Inuyasha asked Rumiko in a joking manner. Rumiko chuckled, "No I'm sorry dear. Now let's go see this fox I've heard so much about." They all walked over to where the group sat at the edge of the clearing. They pups got out of their way as they passed them and sat down infront of Silver.

"So you must be the little fox who saved Kagome, Silver and Snowplow correct?" Rumiko asked. Shippo nodded, "Yes ma'm." Tai smiled gently at the little fox and said, "I am the alpha male here in this pack and I agree to letting you stay here in our pack. Welcome young Shippo." All the wolves backed up, including Silver and made a circle around Shippo. They all lifted their muzzles and howled making Shippo a nervous wreck.

Tai nodded to Rumiko and they both turned and headed back into the main cave. Snowplow, Coda, Deek, Rin, Miroku, Sango, Speckles and Speck all walked away to do whatever. "Welcome to the pack Shippo." Silver said softly resting her chin on the tip of his little head for a second before pulling away. Kagome walked over to him and said, "Come, let us go and find a good place to make you a bed." Shippo nodded, he personally liked Kagome and Silver best but only because they had made him feel the most welcome.

Silver sighed as Inuyasha followed after them and Semmi ran off to find Snowplow. Kip turned to Silver and commented, "You seem to have taken a liking to our new friend." Silver nodded, "I suppose I have. I don't know why but I feel like I have to more for him, I mean, he did save my life after all." Kip nodded and walked over and sat beside her so that their bodies were touching.

"Things are going to change Silver. More and more everyday. All we can do is welcome it. Welcoming change will help us all a lot, even if we don't alway like it. But one thing will never change." Kip explained. Silver looked at him and asked, "What?" Kip smiled and looked at her, "We'll always have each other, nothing will ever get between us Silver...not even change." He replied.

Silver blinked then scooted away slightly, "Okay, you're scaring me. I mean I know we're more then just brother and sister. You and me...we're friends but all this serious talk is freaking me out." Kip smiled, "Alright, I'll stop. Let's go and hang out with the others then." Silver nodded then followed her brother toward the others in silence. _'Thank you Kip. You always know just what to say at just the right time. Thank you.' _Silver thought with a smile.

**THAT NIGHT**

Deek, Coda, Speck, Speckles, Snowplow, Tai and Rumiko had gone to sleep by now. Miroku and Sango sat outside the main cave in the moonlight and chatted quietly to each other while Inuyasha and Kagome laid on the rock ledge in silence.

Kip and Silver had taken Shippo a little ways out of the clearing to show him where he could usually find someone. Like they showed him: where the river was and where all the food clearings were located. They promised they'd show him the territory boundaries some other day when they were allowed to.

They walked back into the clearing in silence, mostly because they were tired after such a long day. Rin's ears perked up once the small trio entered the clearing. She narrowed her eyes again, but this time at Kip only, _'He looks like a wolf yet he has dog in his blood. Is that why Sesshoumaru is always so angry at him and all the others?'_

They walked over to their cave and Silver and Shippo went inside but Kip didn't. He stayed outside and looked up at his parents. Kip leapt up beside them and sat down, "Tomorrow isn't gonna be good day...I can feel it." He muttered. Inuyasha nodded, "That's true. But I only think its the weather that's gonna be bad. Not anything else." Kip twitched his tail as if to say there was something more to it.

"You should go inside a sleep Kip. You've had a pretty long day." Kagome commented. Kip nodded then stood up, "You two shouldn't stay out too long either. Not if the weather changing before morning." Inuyasha chuckled, "Alright, we'll be in before long. Don't worry." Kip nodded then leapt down and walked into the cave.

"He's so serious. Always, he acts so mature." Kagome commented. Inuyasha nodded in agreement, "True, but that's ok. He always has advice to give to the other pups and he'll be a father when he's older." Kagome rubbed her muzzle under Inuyasha's and added, "Like another certain wolf I know." Inuyasha chuckled, "You like saying that a lot don't you?" Kagome nodded then rested her head on her paws while Inuyasha laid his head on her back without a word spoken.

Miroku looked over and saw Semmi lying near the main cave, fast asleep. Miroku chuckled and walked over to his daughter and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck. He threw her over his back and carried her inside with Sango following along beside him in case she slipped off.

After awhile Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down and padded into their cave in silence leaving Rin alone outside. Rin waited and waited until she heard something. Her tail twitched in excitement as Sesshoumaru stepped out of the woods and into the clearing right infront of her. He glanced over at her and smirked slightly before walking into the main cave. "Come on Rin." He called softly. Rin jumped up and followed her father quietly leaving the night behind her.

* * *

That's it for chapter two! Hope you all liked it! Plz review! I want to know what you guys thought. Thank you all for taking time to read this story! 


	3. Chapter 3, The Storm

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Three**

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Like Kip had predicted, the weather was terrible. It had started to rain early that morning. Inuyasha woke up slowly and looked toward the entrance, water leaked down the mountain side and over the entrance while the lightening lit up the sky. Suddenly he felt something move beside him. Kagome was shivering slightly thanks to the rain. He smiled and laid back down beside her with their backs touching and their heads side by side.

Kip was wide awake however, he knew someone hated the rain and he wasn't about to let the rain upset them. He walked over to Silver and sat beside her, he wasn't going to move until she woke up. Silver wasn't the only one afraid of the rain, Rin and Sango hated it as well. Sango hated it because of the thunder, while Rin hated it because she always got wet. Silver hated everything about the rain: the water, the thunder, the lightening, everything!

Rin sat right in the entrance right behind where the water was rolling down the mountain and over the entracne to the main cave. She scowled making a certain wolf smirk, "Still don't like it? You're so much like your mother." Rin turned to see Sesshoumaru sitting in the shadows and staring at the rain. Rin shrugged, "It can't be helped. I just don't like it." She said in her soft little voice. Sesshoumaru nodded, "I know. Looks like we won't be hunting today though. Oh well." Rin nodded in agreement but said nothing.

After another hour or so mostly everyone was awake besides Deek and Coda. They liked the rain because they say it helps them sleep better but the others weren't so sure. Semmi sat on her patch and sighed, _'Its times like this that I wish Snowplow and I shared the same den.'_ She thought sadly. Miroku was lying beside Sango with his head held high as if to protect her from the thunder but everytime it sounded she'd drive her head into his fur and shudder until it stopped.

**INUYASHA'S CAVE**

"Today stinks!" Snowplow commented. Speck nodded, "I agree. Can't we go out and play dad?" Inuyasha shook his head, "Not until the lightening dies down a bit." Shippo was curled in a tight ball near the back wall of the cave where Inuyasha and Kagome patch was in the middle. He wasn't to fond of the rain but he did want to go out and find something fun to do.

Silver shivered beside Kip who glanced down at her and asked, "You ok?" She nodded, "Yeah, as long as the water stays out of the cave I'll be alright." Kip nodded although he knew she wasn't totally ok, she never was when it was raining. Speckles sat near the entrance, watching the sky with hopes that the lightening would disappear. "Hey! The lightening stopped!" She called happily while wagging her tail.

Snowplow and Speck ran up beside her and looked out, "She's right, the lightening has stopped." Speck commented. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and asked, "I think its safe to say they can go out and play now can't they?" Inuyasha smiled then stood up and stretched, "Alright." He walked over to the three pups and explained, "The only way I'm letting you go out there is if I go with you all. So let's go!" He raced out into the rain with the three pups chasing after him.

He raced around the clearing keeping it at a low pace so they could keep up with him. Suddenly Snowplow sped up and tackled Inuyasha from the side. They both rolled over in the mud and landed on their sides. They looked at each other; both covered in mud and both soaking wet. They smiled then started laughing while Speck and Speckles ran over to them.

"Nice one Snowplow!" Speck commented as Snowplow got back onto his feet. Inuyasha stood up then tried to shake the mud and water from his fur but it didn't work out too well. Speckles giggled at the sight of her father and brother which caused Snowplow to smirk evilly at her. He growled playfully at her then tackled her onto the ground and into the mud. "Eeek! Snowplow! Look at me! What did you do that for!" Speckles demanded as she jumped to her feet and glared down at the, now brown, wolf at her feet. Snowplow shrugged, "You started it."

Speckles growled at him then Speck ran over and bowled into her which sent her sliding on her side in the mud. "AH! STUPID BAKA! SPECK YOU'RE DEAD!" She yelled at him through the rain then charged after him leaving Snowplow to laugh and Inuyasha to shake his head at his own son's stupidity.

**MAIN CAVE**

Semmi wagged her tail happily once she saw the other pups playing around in the rain. "Dad! The other's are outside in the rain! Can I go out there too? Huh, can I?" She asked. Miroku nodded, "Go ahead, just try not to get sick." Semmi smiled, "No way! Not this wolf!" She raced out of the den at out to where the other's were playing in the mud.

Tai sat up and yawned while Rumiko smiled at him, "Are we going?" Tai nodded then led the way outside with Rumiko at his heels. Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin quickly then said, "I have to go with them. We still have to hunt for the pack. You wait here, ok?" Rin nodded then he licked her ear quickly before running out of the cave after them.

Semmi walked over to where Snowplow still sat in the mud and sat down beside him. "Hey there Snowplow!" She said cheerfully as the rain began to soak her fur as well. Snowplow smiled at her, "Hey Semmi! Want to join me?" Semmi looked at him for a moment before she asked, "Join you with what excatly?" Snowplow winked at her before he pushing her playfully into the mud then jumped on top of her and pinned her down. Semmi gasped in shock then realized it was a challenge. She growled then rolled him over so she was on top then jumped away.

Snowplow laughed as he got back on his feet while Semmi crouched down and wagged her tail in a playful manner, "Come on Snowplow! You chicken?" Snowplow shook his head then ran after her as fast as he could. Semmi knew he was faster than her but she was swifter, she could easily out manuver him. Inuyasha watched as the two pairs of pups raced around the clearing, spraying up mud where ever they went.

Kagome walked out and jumped up onto the ledge above her den and sat down. She smiled down at Inuyasha who could barely even see her through the rain. Inuyasha walked over to the den and jumped up beside her. She licked his ear then looked him over as he sat down, "My! You sure are messy! How on earth did you get to be so muddy?" She asked. Inuyasha laughed, "Well that's what happens when you play with aggressive pups." Kagome smiled then looked back down at the clearing where the pups continued to run.

**INUYASHA'S CAVE**

Shippo walked over to Silver and Kip and asked, "Hey aren't you guys gonna go play outside too?" Kip shook his head, "No, Silver doesn't do to well during storms." Silver sat up and shook her head, "No Kip, if Shippo wants to go outside and play I'll go with him." Kip stared at her as if she was a whole different wolf, "Are you serious? I've never heard you talk like that, well at least not during a storm."

Silver shrugged then stood up, "Yeah well I don't mind really. I mean I'll always hate storms but I figure that I should face my fears now before I let them get the best of me." Kip nodded and stared at his sister with respect gleaming in his eyes, "I'm proud of you sis." He muttered. Silver smiled at him then walked toward the entrance, "Come on Shippo, let's go." Shippo followed after her happily.

**OUTSIDE IN THE CLEARING**

Shippo ran out of the cave and into the rain without hesitation, but Silver stopped and looked out cautiously. She wasn't ready for this at all. "Come on Silver! What are you waiting for?" Shippo called. Silver gulped then stepped out into the rain. She shuddered as the rain began to soak into her fur and get her wet. She growled; she hated every minute of being outside right now.

Shippo walked over to her and asked, "Hey are you alright? You don't look so good." Silver shook her head, "Don't worry about me, you just go play. I'll stay here and watch." Shippo sighed then nodded, "Alright." He raced off leaving Silver to sit down in the mud and groan with displeasure.

Inuyasha watched Silver with wonder. He knew she hated the rain which caused him to wonder why she would even go out during a storm such as this one. But he questions were soon answered as the little fox played around her. He smiled knowing there was no way Silver could refuse to play with him. Suddenly something caught his eye. He looked down and saw Kip exit the cave and walked over to Silver. _'Jeez today must be a good day or something. Everyone's getting outside well almost everyone.'_

Kip walked over to Silver and sat down beside her, "Nice weather we're having." He said sarcastically. Silver growled a warning at him causing him to scoot away nervously, "Ok, ok. Sorry, I was just having a little fun." He explained. "Yeah fun for you, hell for me." Silver replied. Kip laughed while Silver smirked a little.

Semmi had fnally given up and let Snowplow tackle her which didn't turn out all bad. Now they were lying side by side near the edge of the clearing also near the main cave. Semmi wasn't too happy about being covered in mud and she let him know it. "Look at what you did to me. I'm covered from my ears to my paws in mud. Thanks a lot." She said hoping it would make him feel bad.

Snowplow whimpered like a newborn pup then asked, "Are you mad at me? Please don't be mad, I'm sorry." He licked her ear in hopes that she'd forgive him. But it wasn't enough, she stood firm and wouldn't even look at him. He licked her ear once more then laid his head on her paws and looked up at her out of the corner of his eye, "Am I forgiven yet?"

Semmi smiled then looked down at the pathetic wolf on her paws. "Sure Snowplow, I'll forgive you." He smiled then lifted his head back up and licked her muzzle and said happily, "That's great!" Semmi smiled then turned away and thought, _'Am I a great actor or what? Man I'm good! He didn't even realize I was just playing with him. Boy did I get the benefit of that one.'_

Snowplow smiled then looked over across the clearing where Silver sat beside Kip and stared at the ground, "Hm, I wonder what Silver's doing outside?" He wondered out loud. "Huh? Silver? What about her? Oh wait I remember! She doesn't like storms right?" Semmi asked. Snowplow nodded, "Yeah, I can't figure out why she'd be outside though. Its just not like her."

Semmi looked over at them then suggested, "Maybe it has something to do with that fox?" Snowplow glared at the ground, it wasn't that he didn't like Shippo it was just that he didn't like animals of a different species. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He muttered. Semmi looked down at him, he looked angry. Semmi licked his ear then laid her head on her paws and let the rain wash away her thoughts and her worries.

Speckles and Speck fought into the mud as close to an actual fight as possible. Nothing seemed to bother the twins but that was normal well at least during a fight. Speck kicked Speckles away from him then jumped onto her back causing her to fall into the mud again, "Get off!" She growled. Speck growled back and didn't move so she bite his paw which worked of course. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked jumping away from her. "For not getting off duh." She replied. Speck hmphed then turned away from her while she just stared blankly at the rain.

Suddenly a howl rose out of the trees near them then three wolves ran into the clearing, all breathless. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down and ran over to them while the pups (and Shippo) padded over quietly. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru growled, "Its those Mountains Wolves! They're in our territory!"

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked shocked but all the pups were excited. "Will we get to see them?" Semmi asked. "You'd better hope not. They won't think twice about killing a pup like you." Rumiko replied. "What're we gonna do? Do you know how many there are?" Kagome asked. Tai shook his head, "No but we think they're after the you-know-whats. We aren't the only ones in danger with them around but I still don't like those Mountain Wolves in our territory."

Sesshoumaru growled, "We have to fight them, chase them out of our territory. Its the only way to get them to understand." Inuyasha shook his head, "We can't. If we don't know how many there are then we could easily be running to our deaths. Its just not worth it." Rumiko nodded, "He's right, we should wait at least until the rain has stopped."

Sesshoumaru growled once more but remained silent. Tai sighed, "I'm not sure what to do at this point. All I can say is that we'd all better stick together for now, and no pups are allowed out of the clearing until further notice." The pups all groaned but Rumiko just smiled at them, "Don't worry dearies. Once those wolves have left you'll be back out prowling those woods before you know it."

They didn't look any happier but they knew they couldn't do or say anything that would change their minds. Inuyasha looked up at the sky then said, "I think its time the pups had in, if you are out any longer you'll all get sick." The pups moaned, "Oh come on dad, just a little longer?" Snowplow asked. Inuyasha shook his head, "No, there are enough troubles going on. The last thing we need is a sick wolf in our pack. Now go, Kagome would you-" "Of course, come on pups." She interrupted knowing what he was going to ask.

**INUYASHA'S CAVE**

She led her own pups back into their cave while Rumiko took Semmi back to the main cave. "Mom, are the Mountain Wolves really all that dangerous?" Speck asked once they were inside the den. Kagome sighed then laid down on her patch, "I don't know, I've never met one before but I've heard from your father that they're not to be trusted." Snowplow hmphed, "Yeah well I think its all just stupid. We can take them! Can't we?" Kagome shrugged, "I wouldn't know."

Shippo sat beside Kip and Silver who were trying to lick themselves dry. "Hey Shippo have you ever heard of the Mountain Wolf Pack?" Silver asked with her paw still raised up in the air. Shippo shrugged, "Well yeah but I've never met them. I heard from a squirrel once that their really strange looking wolves. Big brown wolves everyone of them, they're always brown." Shippo explained.

Silver nodded, "They do sound a bit strange. But I still don't know why we aren't allies with them. We should try to get as many allies as we can so we can fight of whatever that thing was that nearly killed us back out in the woods the other day." Kagome nodded, "I agree with you there Silver but making allies isn't always easy and its usually pretty tough when we're fighting over boundaries and such."

Speckles yawned and laid down on her patch, "Well I've had enough fun for the day, I think I'll get some sleep now." Speck nodded then laid down beside her, "Same here." Snowplow hmphed then laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes, "Doesn't matter, might as well sleep for as long as possible since we aren't gonna get to do anything for awhile." He muttered. Silver and Kip laid down beside each other and closed their eyes without a word while Shippo ran over to his patch and laid down.

None of them were actually tired it was just that there was nothing better to do. Kagome opened her mouth to tell them they hadn't eaten yet but she shut her mouth instead since that might only make them all angrier. She sighed then stared at the entrance and thought, _'Until all these dangers pass, I don't think we'll ever be perfectly happy. Its so depressing.'_

_

* * *

_

Ok that's it for Chapter Three! I hope you all enjoyed it and I promise the next chapter will have much more to it then just the same stuff over and over again like in this one, sorry about that. Well plz R&R, I would like toknow what you guys think about this story so far. Oh and I need some help with the next chapter as well, if you think Kouga should come in, in the next chapter review and let me know. Ok thank you all for reading:)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4, Its all about the Mt Wolves

I am sooooooo sorry everyone! My computer broke down months ago and I finally got it back. I know it's been a long time and for that I apologize. I admit I haven't been working on the story that is, until now. I had this chapter nearly finished for months now (right before my computer crashed) and now I've finally finished it. This chapter is short, I know, but its just kind of a quick, "welcome back" chapter. I'm sorry again and I thank you all for waiting so patiently. Thank you!

* * *

**Growing Up the Wrong Way**

**Chapter Four **

**LATE THAT NIGHT**

Everyone was asleep by now, and it still rained. Inuyasha was curled up beside Kagome; both deep in slumber. Speckles and Speck slept soundly beside each other while Shippo was curled up in his little ball asleep as well. Snowplow rolled onto his back but stayed asleep. Even with the rain pouring outside everyone was able to get to sleep, even Kip and Silver well at least that's what everyone thought.

Silver opened one eye and lifted her head up. She looked around and nodded approvingly, everyone was asleep which was exactly what she wanted. She looked at her black brother beside her and stood up slowly. He didn't even stir which relieved her of most of her worries. She padded toward the entrance then stopped and looked over her shoulder at everyone. She smiled then ran out of the den and outside into the rain.

Silver ran across the clearing and into the woods, even after the adults told them to stay in the clearing, she disobeyed. She ran on and on through the trees, not really heading anywhere just running for fun. She skidded to a stop and lifted her muzzle into the air and sniffed. Her eyes grew wide as a new scent flooded her senses. She looked around then ran beneath a rock ledge and waited.

Suddenly 4 wolves walked into her sight, which almost caused her to gasp. _'They're Mountain Wolves!' _She thought with fear. She had nowhere to run and all she could do was hope they didn't find out she was there. The wolves all stopped and looked at one wolf in particular. The wolf was huge; he was brown and was very strange looking yet he was also very frightening. He didn't look that much older then her though, only about a year or so older. His eyes glowed yellow as he smirked at his comrades, "Looks like our enemies haven't shown themselves yet. It seems we've done our job here, we should get going." He explained. His voice was harsh and deep which sent shivers running down Silver's spine.

The wolves all followed him as he walked away into the forest leaving Silver to stare after them. _'So those are Mountain Wolves... they truly are frightening. I hope they never come anywhere near our pack, we'd be doomed if they did.'_ She crept out from her hiding place and started to walk back to the caves.

She walked into the clearing silently as the rain lightened up a little. She walked into her den and shook herself off. Kip opened one eye and looked at the silver wolf that had just returned. She walked over to him just as he lifted his head up, "Where have you been?" He asked in a low whisper.

Silver laid down beside him and shivered, "I just went outside for a bit. I'm tired now Kip, I need to sleep." Kip sighed, he knew she wasn't telling him everything but he decided to give in, "Alright, but stay in the cave the rest of the night ok?" Silver nodded then he licked her ear trying to comfort her but if it did she didn't show it. He just laid down beside her and tried to warm her up as they drifted off into sleep once more.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Everyone was up early and the rain had stopped over night but the sky looked like it would rain again soon. Even Coda and Deek were awake, but one was still asleep and that was Silver. It was Sango's turn to watch the pups while the rest of the adults went on a patrol and to go hunting. Sango sat outside the main cave and watched the pups play in the wet grass. All the pups were outside except Kip and Silver who were still inside their den but no one tried to disturb them...luckily.

Kip sat beside Silver and watched the entrance as if he were guarding her or something. Suddenly Shippo raced into the den and skidded to halt in front of Kip, "Is she awake yet?" He whispered. Kip shook his head, "No yet but she'll be awake soon enough." He replied in a whisper. Shippo sighed then turned and walked out of the cave. Kip looked down at his sister and thought, _'I wonder what she was doing last night? Well whatever it was, it really wiped her out.'_ He sighed then turned his attention back to the entrance.

Outside the pups played some rather childish games from their past. Deek dodged his brother easily then took off across the clearing, "Nice try bro!" He called behind him. Coda hmphed then turned to Snowplow who stared at him from a safe distance away. He smirked, "Your next!" He called and raced toward Snowplow. Snowplow simply smirked and walked away while Coda growled and tried to tackle him.

Suddenly Speck and Speckles ran in front of him causing him to skid to a stop. "What! Hey! Why'd you do that?" He demanded. Speck stopped and looked back at him, "No reason, just trying to get you to go after us." Speckles nodded and stuck her tongue out at him. Coda growled then charged after them, "Fine! You want me to get you then I will!" He cried.

The others all sat along the edges of the clearing and watched with boredom as the three chased one another over and over again. Shippo walked over to Sango and sat down beside her. Sango looked down at him and asked, "So you're Shippo correct?" Shippo looked up at her and nodded, "Yes." Sango smiled gently, "I was wondering about something and I hoping you might be able to help me." Shippo cocked his head in confusion, "With what?" He asked.

Sango looked up at the sky, "Well I heard from Kagome that you lived near the edge of our territory. With that being said, you must have seen a lot of different animals, such as ones that aren't from around here." She explained. Shippo sighed, "You're talking about those Mountain Wolves right?" Sango nodded, "That's right. After you ever met one?" Shippo gasped, "No! They would eat me in a second!" He cried.

Sango lowered her head guiltily, "I'm sorry. Perhaps I shouldn't have said anything." Shippo shook his head, "No it's fine, and they could probably kill one of you as well. They're really big and really mean. I've only seen a few but well, they're nothing to just simply ignore."

Sango nodded, "I see, thank you dear. I'm sorry, I know you must be hearing a lot about this is its just, well along time ago we were attacked by Mountain Wolves and many of our pack was killed. I was a pup back then but I'll never forgot what I saw, nor will any of the others." She explained sadly. Shippo nodded, "I understand. The forest is full of dangers, living by myself has taught me that." He muttered. Sango sighed then turned her attention back on the pups.

Back in Inuyasha's den, Silver began to stir. Kip looked down at her smiled as she opened her eyes and yawned. "Morning Silver. I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." He commented. Silver looked at him then looked away, "I'm sorry. I…uh…" She trailed off. Kip sighed then pushed her to her feet with his muzzle. "Come on, let's go outside. Shippo has been waiting for you to wake up all morning." He explained. Silver nodded and stretched then followed Kip outside.

Shippo raced over to Silver and Kip then hopped up onto her back. "Silver! You're awake!" He said happily. Silver nodded then looked over at Sango who smiled at her then looked back at the other pups again. Kip looked toward the main cave beyond Sango and saw Rin sitting outside the cave's entrance. Suddenly she turned her head and met his gaze. Kip froze for a moment before Rin finally looked away allowing Kip to sigh in relief.

"Kip? Are you alright?" Silver asked with worry. Kip nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry. Stay here for a minute, I'll be right back." Kip walked over to Sango and sat down in front of her. "Sango, when will the others be back?" He asked. She shrugged, "I wouldn't know. Pretty soon I would think but don't get your hopes up. They are going to search these woods from top to bottom no matter how long it takes." Kip nodded then turned and walked back to Silver leaving Sango to stare after him.

Silver sat down causing Shippo to slide off her back. She smiled at the perky fox cub as he scrambled to his feet and licked his shoulder a few times. Suddenly she looked up at the very top of the caves and saw some movement. She tensed as two yellow eyes peered down over the cliff edge and stared at her. She growled softly as she refused to back down. The eyes disappeared in a flash as Kip walked over and stood in front of her, blocking her view.

"Silver? What're you growling at?" He asked. Silver shivered slightly then shook her head, "Nothing. Sorry. I just uh had this weird feeling." She replied. Kip looked up to where she was looking before and saw nothing. He sighed, "I wonder what goes on in your head sometimes Silver. Especially now…" Silver looked at him then sighed wishing she could explain but knowing that this just wasn't the time.

Deek looked around cautiously then he quickly disappeared into the woods. He ran fast hoping no one had seen him. He couldn't stay in that clearing any longer, he was just so bored! He ran faster until suddenly he heard something loud that made him stop. He turned to look behind him and froze with fear. _'No! It can't be!'_ He thought desperately.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Well that's it for chapter four and I have already started chapter five and its nearly finished so I'll have that one up very soon. I know this chapter was boring but I promise the next ones will be a lot better. Thanks for reading! Once again I'm sorry for the huge delay. I'm sorry! 


	5. Chapter 5, the youknowwhats revealed

Alright, here's chapter five. Hope you like it and I hope it's the start of some better chapters yet to come.

* * *

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Five**

**WITH DEEK**

Deek couldn't move. He was so scared and he knew there wasn't anything he could do. He cowered and whimpered hoping this was all a nightmare. Three large cats walked slowly toward him. They circled him and hissed at him. One of them was actually a different color then the other two. It was black and had a nasty scar below its left eye. That cat stepped closer and smirked evilly at Deek, "Well what do we have here? A lost puppy this far into the woods? How interesting." It muttered in a deep, evil voice.

Deek whimpered again as the cat lashed its tail back and forth. "You are foolish wolf pup! Didn't your parents ever teach not to stray too far from your pack?" It asked. Deek looked away and shivered violently. The cat laughed then unsheathed its claws, "You are the one a at fault here. Not us. Blame yourself pup, and pray to your precious moon one last time for it won't matter at this point." It hissed.

The other two cats unsheathed their claws as well and stepped closer. The main cat leaned down and whispered, "I'll tell you a little secret, one that no creature other then my own kind knows. My name is…Naraku. You don't really need to worry about that though, since you won't be here long enough anyways." Naraku held his head high then glared down at Deek who now had his tail between his legs. "We are your worst nightmare. We are the most feared animals in these woods other then the grizzlies. We are Mountain Lions and that's all you need to know." He explained.

He smirked one last time at Deek, "It's been fun kid but I'm afraid it must come to an end." He nodded to the other two cats, which nodded back then leapt at Deek. The last thing he saw was two large shadows hovering over him for a few seconds before his world went black.

**BACK AT THE CLEARING**

Sango glanced around the clearing for the tenth time in the past minute. She couldn't seem to find Deek anywhere. "Semmi, come here for a moment." She called. Semmi ran over to her mother and sat down, "Yes mother?" She asked. Sango looked around one last time then asked, "Have you seen your brother anywhere? I can't seem to find him." Semmi looked to her left and replied, "Coda's over there."

Sango shook her head, "I mean Deek. Have you seen him?" Semmi shook her head as well, "No. Why? Is he missing or something?" Sango sighed, "I'm afraid so." She turned, "Rin. Did Deek go inside the cave?" She asked. Rin shook her head, "No, he ran into the woods." She replied softly. Sango stiffened, _'Not that! Anything but that!'_ She thought desperately.

Sango jumped to her feet then looked down at Semmi. "Semmi I need you to watch the others for me. Make sure none of them go into the forest. I have to find the others." She ordered then charged into the woods at top speed. Semmi stared after her now suddenly very worried. She ran over to Coda and cried, "Coda! Deek's missing!" Coda snorted, "So? Who cares?" Semmi growled, "Mom's very worried. She just ran off to find the rest of the adults. She told me to make sure no one else goes into the woods. Coda I'm scared." She explained then suddenly started whimpering.

Coda licked her ear, trying to calm her down. "It'll be alright. Deek's strong. I'm sure nothing will happen to him. Everything will work out, you'll see." He said quietly. Semmi nodded then laid down with her head on her paws, "I know, but I can't help but worry. Anything can happen. Especially with all those Mountain Wolves and those you-know-whats." She said with a shudder. Coda laid down beside her and sighed, "Its too bad. All we can do at this point is wait and hope everything works out. But even that's really hard to do." Semmi nodded in agreement.

Snowplow watched from afar and lowered his head sadly, _'Poor Semmi. She's going to be so heart broken if Deek doesn't come back. Oh I hope nothing happened out there. If anything did, then we're all in danger._' He thought helplessly.

**WITH SANGO**

Sango raced through the forest and followed the scent, the adults had left behind. Her ears perked up when she heard a very familiar voice up ahead. She ducked under a low branch then ran on until she was forced to stop.

"Uh! No way!" She muttered angrily. Before her lay a wide river with fast currents toward the center. She looked across the river just in time to see a gray wolf disappear into the trees.

She gulped nervously knowing what she had to do. She stepped into the water and walked forward slowly in case she fell or stepped into a hole. The water soon rose to her stomach and then even higher forcing her to dog paddle.

She fought hard against the currents and hoped that she would be strong enough to make it across. _'I have to make it! For Deek!'_ She thought desperately.

She smiled as her paws touched ground then she slowly made her way to shore. But as she concentrated on the shoreline she forgot about the currents and didn't even realize the river had picked up speed.

Her feet slid out from under her and her head went under. She started to panic as she fought to stay above water. Her head bobbed under the water again and again as she was carried further downstream. "Help!" She cried desperately, hoping someone would hear her.

Her energy was draining and she knew she couldn't fight the currents any longer. She looked at the sun one more time before her head went under again and this time, she didn't try to get back above the water for air. _'I'm sorry Deek. I failed you.'_ She thought sadly as her eyed closed and her world swirled before her.

**IN THE CLEARING**

Snowplow sat beside Semmi and licked her muzzle reassuringly. "I wonder if she found them or not?" Semmi thought out loud. Snowplow stopped and shrugged, "I don't know. But if I know your mother, which I do, she'll do anything to find them if it means finding her son. Don't worry. She'll be fine and she'll find the others. She has too." He explained.

Semmi sighed, "I hope your right Snowplow. I just wish none of this had happened." She whimpered then rested her head on Snowplow's flank. Snowplow licked her ear once then looked into the forest, hoping that everything was all right.

Coda had already filled everyone in on what had happened and everyone was also worried. "I hope he's ok. I mean, I don't know him all that much but still…. he's one of us. I wish there was something we could do." Silver commented sadly.

Coda rolled his eyes, "You guys worry too much. Nothing happened. You'll see. He'll come trotting back here in a little while and then get his head ripped off by mom, get yelled at by dad and then probably get killed by Sesshoumaru for worrying everyone." He explained.

Kip glared at him, "I think you need to worry a little more. Yeah, you know him more but so what? He's your brother and you should worry about him because that's your job. Siblings worry about each other, and that's that." He said angrily. Coda sighed then looked away, "Whatever, I still say you're all getting worked up for nothing."

Speck and Speckles looked at each other then they both shrugged. Rin stared at the trees where Deek had run into. She didn't know for sure what happened but she was almost 100 sure he wouldn't come back. She looked around the clearing at everyone else then sniffed and wondered how they would react when they found Deek was dead or not.

**WITH THE ADULTS**

Miroku dragged the furry, wet body out of the water and onto the shore. "Is that…?" Rumiko trailed off, hoping it wasn't. Miroku nodded, "Yeah, it's Sango." He nudged her over and over again trying to wake her up. He had heard her cry for help and raced back to help her. It was miracle that he had even heard her.

He whined then licked her muzzle, "Sango? Sango wake up! Please get up." He muttered sadly. She was breathing but just barely. Inuyasha and Kagome sat nearby with saddened expressions. "Miroku…." Kagome started but looked away, not knowing what to say.

Miroku whined again and again. He couldn't give up; he couldn't lose her! He called her name again and prayed to the moon that she would live. Sesshoumaru sat in the shadows and watched impatiently. He could care less if she died or not. She wasn't his mate so it didn't matter.

Suddenly Sango coughed and started choking. "Sango!" Miroku cried happily. Sango coughed up water then slowly opened her eyes, "Mir…Miro….Miroku? Is that you? What happened? How'd I get here?" She questioned. Miroku smiled at her and licked her muzzle, "Yes its me. Sango I'm so glad your alive! I thought I was going to lose you." He commented softly.

Sango smiled then licked him back, "I'm sorry to have worried you but…. my question?" Miroku lowered his head, "I don't know. I heard your cry for help and then when I got here you were under the water so I jumped in and pulled you out. But what happened before that? Why are you here?" He replied and asked.

Sango slowly got to her feet then shook herself off. "I came to get you all. Something terrible has happened and I need your help." She said. "What's wrong?" Tai inquired. "Its Deek. He ran off and I fear for the worst. I need help finding him. Please!" She replied desperately.

Rumiko licked her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry my dear. We'll help you. Let's go everyone, this patrol will have to continue some other time." She ordered. No one objected so everyone got to their feet and headed back to the clearing so they could start their search from there.

Kagome walked along beside Inuyasha and looked up at him intently, "Inuyasha…. do you think the pups are ok? I mean if Deek went missing then, could they be in danger? Or should we start worrying that they too might run off?" She questioned.

Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know. I really don't know. I guess the first thing to do is to find Deek for starters and then see where that takes us." He replied. Kagome nodded in agreement, "Yes, that's really all we can do at this point." Inuyasha stared ahead of him and thought, _'No matter what happens next, I will protect my pups and Kagome. I have to.' _

* * *

That's it for chapter five. Hope you liked. Chapter six is going to take a bit longer to write but it won't take months, I promise. But anyways, thanks for reading my story! 


	6. Chapter 6, Goodbye Deek

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Six**

**IN THE CLEARING**

The pups all sat and watched as the adults slowly made their way to the center of the clearing. None of them had spoken yet and Sango was really wet for some reason. Semmi jumped to her feet and ran over to them.

"Mom! Why are you wet?" She asked. Sango smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry. I'm fine. I just went swimming in the river." She replied. Semmi wagged her tail happily, "That sounds like fun! But what about Deek? Did you find him?" She asked, letting her tail droop.

Sango lowered her head, "I'm sorry Semmi but I went to find the adults first. We'll go look for Deek in a few minutes." She answered. Semmi nodded in understanding then she walked back to Snowplow and sat beside him. "I wish they would hurry up and find Deek." She muttered. Snowplow smirked, "Adults are slow." Semmi nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha looked around then nodded at his father, "I think so too. Sango you should stay here with the pups. You're too weak to keep going." He commented. Sango glared at him, "That's my son out there. I'm going whether you allow me too or not." Kagome jumped in between them and looked at Inuyasha, "Let her go Inuyasha. I'll stay with the pups." She volunteered.

Inuyasha sighed, "Fine but I still think she should stay." Sango muttered her thanks to Kagome then she turned and went to find Miroku. Inuyasha sighed then looked at Kagome with a simple, _'Why'd you do that,'_ look. Kagome shrugged then walked off toward the main cave.

"Alright pups. I'm staying with you while the other adults go and look for Deek." Kagome explained. "Why can't we help?" Coda asked. "Because its dangerous out there. Besides, we need some wolves here to guard the camp." Kagome replied. Coda looked away, "Its not fair. My brother is out there somewhere and you won't let me go and look for him." He muttered. Kagome didn't reply, she just gazed at him sadly.

Tai howled causing everyone to become silent instantly. He stood in the middle of the group and looked around at everyone. "Alright, its time to go and search for Deek. Let's get going. Adults only. Pups….don't leave the clearing." He ordered while looking sternly at the pups. The pups just lowered their heads, not really sure what to do.

Tai turned away then nodded at Sango. Sango took the lead then raced off in the direction Rin had told them to go. The rest of the adults (minus Kagome) all followed after her leaving the pups behind. "No fair." Coda whispered as he laid his head on his paws.

**WITH THE ADULTS**

Sango stopped then lifted her muzzle into the air and sniffed. "This way." She ordered then took off running again, this time following Deek's scent. She didn't know where he could've gone or how far he went but she would find him, no matter what.

Miroku ran beside her, feeling the same dread as she did. He wasn't there to stop his son from disappearing and he knew that Sango must be beating herself up over this. He watched her closely, looking for any signs of weakness after her fall in the river. He couldn't have her racing through the forest at top speed if she wasn't in top condition.

Sango took no notice of him watching her. All she was concerned about was finding Deek as soon as possible. Inuyasha was in the rear also watching Sango. He didn't want her coming in the first place so he was looking for any excuse to get her back home.

Rumiko felt bad for Sango. She never had a pup go missing before but she knew that Sango must be feeling terrible. She was going to do everything in her power to help find the missing pup, even if it took forever. Tai didn't know how he was supposed to feel. He just knew that a wolf from his pack was missing and it was his duty as the leader of the pack to find him.

Sesshoumaru was a whole different story. He had a very wicked yet slightly evil look on his face. _'That pup couldn't have made it out here on his own. This forest reeks of death, even if the others haven't noticed yet. There's no point in looking for him although, it will be a sight to see when we find the dead pup.'_ He thought bitterly.

Sango stopped again only this time; it was because she smelt a different scent in the area. "Oh no! Not them!" She muttered. She looked around franticly trying to find any signs that her son had been through here. Tai sniffed the air then growled, "This isn't good. If that pup was anywhere near those you-know-whats, then there's no way he could've lived." Rumiko nodded, "I know but we can't give up hope."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Deek's scent is mixed with those huge cats' scent. That can't be a good sign." He commented. Suddenly Sango let out a yelp causing everyone to look in her direction. She raced into the trees again leaving the others to follow after her. She charged through the forest following Deek's fresh scent. Finally she skidded to a stop in a small clearing.

"NO!" She cried. Miroku stopped beside her then lowered his head, unable to look upon the sight before him. Sango shivered violently as she gazed in horror at the body in front of her. Tai walked forward then sniffed the body. "Its Deek all right. Sango…I'm sorry but he's…" He trailed off; unable to say the words she dreaded to hear.

Sango whimpered then she laid down and curled her tail around herself. "Why Deek? Why you?" She muttered sadly. Miroku licked her head comfortingly, even though he was feeling the same way.

Inuyasha couldn't believe the horrible sight of the body. It was terrible! It was covered in blood and his stomach was ripped open. His face was the worst. You couldn't even tell it was a wolf anymore. The whole clearing reeked of blood. Inuyasha looked away, he couldn't stand to look at the body any longer.

Sesshoumaru sat nearby gazing at the dead wolf. _'So I was right after all. No surprise there I guess. But why would those stupid cats actually kill him and just leave the body? Did they just kill him for fun?'_ He thought. Rumiko stared sadly at Tai who wasn't exactly sure what to do at this point.

"Tai…we can't bring him back to the caves. The pups can't see him." She whispered. Tai nodded, "I agree. Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha. Help me bury him." He ordered. The two brothers stood up and walked over to the mangled body. Sango took one last look at her son then she turned away.

They dragged the body into the trees then they dug a deep hole and pushed the body into it. They piled dirt on the body then backed away once the hole was refilled. "We're done here." Tai muttered then he turned and walked back toward the others. Sesshoumaru hmphed, "Stupid pup. He shouldn't have left in the first place." Inuyasha sighed then they both turned and followed their father.

WITH THE PUPS 

Kip watched his mother closely, trying to figure out if she knew something he didn't. Kagome was worried. She was looking in every direction trying to find the other adults. "Mom…" Kip trailed off. Kagome looked at him for a second then went back to searching the clearing. Kip sighed in defeat then went to find Silver.

Snowplow gazed sadly at Semmi who was still lying next to Coda. She didn't look like herself anymore. She was too depressed and sad. The old Semmi was always happy and energetic. But he understood why she wasn't like that anymore. If any one of his siblings had disappeared without anyone knowing where he or she had gone, he would be worried too.

Speck and Speckles both were at a loss. They didn't want to act like all the others. Worried, depressed, sad…etc. They wanted to be happy and playful but they knew they couldn't. "What are we supposed to do?" Speckles asked her twin. Speck shrugged, "I don't know." He replied. Speckles sighed, "Wow, you're helpful." Speck merely shrugged again then looked away.

Silver yawned then looked down at the little fox sitting beside her. "Shippo…are you doing ok?" She asked. Shippo looked up at her then looked away, "Maybe. But I have a bad feeling about all of this." He replied. Silver knew that Shippo had seen things like this happen before. His whole family was killed so he knew what it felt like to lose someone. Silver sighed then licked the top of his head quickly before turning away.

Kip walked slowly toward the odd couple when suddenly he stopped. He turned and saw Rin staring at him from ontop of her rock. He looked over his shoulder at his sister then he looked back at Rin. Rin watched the black wolf before her with interest. She still didn't know why her father cared so little about his own nieces and nephews but she never asked him before.

Suddenly she turned her attention back on the black wolf just in time to see him walking toward her. She wasn't sure what to do so she waited. Kip stopped in front of the rock and sat down. "Hey Rin." He said. Rin nodded in greeting. "Say, do you think Deek might have survived out there?" He asked. "No. He's dead." She replied bluntly. "How can you be so sure?" He asked. Rin shrugged, "It doesn't take a genius to figure out that no pup could ever take on a full grown mountain lion or a bear or even alone wolf for that matter." She replied simply.

Kip sighed then stood up, "Yeah I guess so. But sometimes, we can only hope." He muttered. He nodded to her quickly then turned and walked away leaving Rin to stare after him. Kip walked over to his sister and sat down on her other side. "Hey Kip…what's with the face?" Silver asked. Kip lowered his head then he shrugged, "Its not just my face Silver." He muttered.

Silver licked his ear comfortingly, "Hey, you can talk to me you know. I'm your sister and we've never kept secrets from each other before." She explained. Kip sighed, "Yeah you're right but I don't have a secret. It's about Deek. Do you think he's alive?" He asked. Silver sighed, "I don't know. Its possible but there's still a pretty big chance that he was killed by something." She admitted.

Kip nodded, "Yeah I feel the same way. But I wish none of this had ever happened." Silver nodded in agreement, "Same here. Nothing is going to be the same from now on." Shippo looked up then smirked at Silver, "Can we go inside the cave?" He asked. Silver smiled, "Sure."

They both stood up the Shippo raced off toward the cave while Silver stayed where she was and looked at Kip. "You wanna come?" She asked. Kip shook his head, "No thanks. I think I'll just stay here." He replied. Silver shrugged, "Fine whatever." She walked off after Shippo leaving Kip by himself.

Suddenly there was a loud howl causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look off in the direction the howl came from. Silver and Shippo ran back to Kip and stood beside him. Soon six full-grown wolves walked into the clearing. All the pups raced over to them and sat around them. "So what did you find?" Kagome asked. Rumiko sighed, "Nothing good." She looked at Sango and waited to see if she wanted to tell them or not.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter six. Its kind of a cliff hanger but maybe its not. I don't know for sure. I'll update as soon as I can. I have many other stories that aren't on Fanfiction andI work on those much more then all the stories on Fanfiction. Just keep checking for chapter seven. Thank you to all of you who are still reading this story! You guys are the best! 


	7. Chapter 7, The Mountain Wolf Pack

I'm so sorry! I've had a major writer's block for a really long time. I know I haven't update in a very long time but I have now and I hope you'll like it. I wrote it all last night so I'm pretty sure there are plenty of mistakes. Either way, I hope you'll like it. Once again I'm sorry!

* * *

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Seven**

**STILL IN THE CLEARING**

Sango lowered her head then sighed weakly, "I'm sorry pups. Deek…. he's not with us anymore." Semmi howled mournfully while Coda just looked at the ground sadly. Kip and Silver both lowered their heads while Shippo could only watch them sadly. Snowplow walked over to Semmi then licked her ear comfortingly. She whimpered then dug her head into his fur.

Kagome sighed then looked at Inuyasha who wasn't sure what to say. Sango slowly walked back to the main cave with Miroku hot on her heels. Tai cleared his throat then said loudly, "I know this is a shock but we must learn from this. From now on, no one is to leave this clearing alone. That goes for adults as well." Everyone nodded although; Sesshoumaru didn't look too happy about it.

He nodded then said, "Good now I want Sesshoumaru to come with me on patrol. Rumiko, you're in charge. Let's go Sesshoumaru." Sesshoumaru nodded then followed him back into the forest. Rumiko gazed sadly around the clearing. Everyone was sad and the reason was pretty clear. Still, she didn't want to see them sad. She sighed then walked over to the cave wall and jumped up onto the ledge.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome then sat down beside her, "I have a bad feeling about all this." He muttered. Kagome nodded, "Same here. Nothing's going to be the same. We're all in danger now aren't we?" Inuyasha sighed, "I don't know." Rin looked around then hmphed, _'I don't know why everyone is so sad. They already knew what was going to happen so there was no surprise.'_ She thought.

Silver shook her head then smiled weakly, "Well, I can't say that this wasn't expected." Kip nodded slowly, "You're right." Shippo looked around sadly, "I know how they're feeling. It hurts...a lot." "Oh Shippo." Silver muttered. She licked the top of his head while Kip just sighed, "Is this how things are going to be from now on?" Silver sighed, "I don't know. I really don't know."

Suddenly she heard something moving behind her. Her ears turned backwards as they tried to pinpoint where the sound was coming from. She turned around and looked around. She caught a glimpse of a dark shape disappear into the underbrush. She growled then flicked Kip with her tail. "Come with me Kip. I can't go by myself." She hissed. Kip looked at her in confusion was nodded anyways. "Uh ok." He muttered. She nodded then told Shippo to stay put then raced off into the trees with Kip right behind her.

**SILVER AND KIP**

"Silver, where are we going?" Kip asked as they ran through the forest. "Shush! We have to be quiet. Just listen." Silver ordered. Kip nodded then skidded to a stop and listened. Silver did the same though with a little more concentration. It wasn't long before they heard the sound of pawsteps nearby. "Come on." Silver whispered. She crept toward the sound with Kip right beside her.

They crouched lower to the ground right as they heard voices. Silver ducked behind a bush then peered through it and saw two of those mountain wolves in a small clearing. "Were you found out?" The bigger one asked. The smaller one, probably a pup like them, shook his head, "No. But I have the information." The big one nodded, "Good. Let's hear it."

The little one nodded, "Ok. I hear one of the pack's pups was killed by those mountain lions from our country." The big one smirked, "Is that so? Looks like these cats are more of a threat then we thought." The little one lowered his head but didn't reply. "Good work Rascal." The big one complimented. "Thank you sir." The little one, or Rascal, replied. The big one dipped his head then turned and raced off into the trees.

Silver kicked Kip in the leg then nodded toward the clearing. Kip nodded then watched as Silver silently counted down to one. On one they jumped out of the bushes and circled the small wolf. Rascal jumped to his paws then spun around snarling. "Calm down! We don't want a fight." Silver snapped. Rascal growled for a moment then slowly sat back down. "What do you want?" He demanded.

"To find out what's going on." She replied. Rascal grunted, "As if I'd tell you anything." "You will or we'll kill you." Kip threatened. Silver growled in response. Rascal lashed his tail back and forth like a cat but didn't reply. "We'll see. I won't answer everything though." He muttered. Silver smirked, "Never thought you would. Now tell us, why are you spying on our pack?" Rascal met her gaze then sighed, "To see if you're a threat or not." "And are we?" Kip asked. "No." He muttered. "What are you doing on our territory?" Silver asked.

"We're here to kill those mountain lions once and for all." Rascal replied proudly. Silver cocked her head in confusion, "But aren't you and your wolves the bad guys?" She asked. Rascal snorted, "Are you kidding? We're on your side in this fight. We hate those stupid cats. They killed most of our pack. It used to be huge! And now they're all dead. Thanks to those damn cats. We're here for payback. If you stand in our way then you will become our enemies." He warned.

"Don't worry about that. We have no reason to fight you or to try and stop you from killing them. But what's taking you so long?" Silver asked. "There's too many of them. We can't fight them all by ourselves. We're making an army right now." Rascal replied. "Really? Weird." Kip muttered. Rascal shrugged, "To you guys maybe but not for us. Hey I've got an idea! Come back to my pack with me!" He said as he jumped to his paws. "

"What?!?! Are you insane?" Kip asked. Rascal rolled his eyes, "No and you really should. Then you could see for yourselves that we really aren't your enemies." "What if this is a trap? We'd be walking right into it." Kip wondered out loud. Rascal smirked, "Looks like you're just gonna have to trust me."

Silver looked at him closely then nodded, "Fine." "What!?!?! Silver!" Kip cried. "Stay here if you want but I'm gonna go figure things out." She said. "But Silver-" "No buts. Wait here." She ordered. She walked over to Rascal and nodded, "Lead the way Rascal." Rascal blinked, sort of surprised that she knew his name but he quickly snapped out of it and turned his back to her. "Follow me then." He raced off with Silver right after him. Kip stared after her sadly, "Great, what if this really is a trap? I'll never see her again." He muttered. He sighed then laid down and waited for her.

**SILVER**

"You actually trust me?" Rascal asked as they raced together through the woods. Silver nodded, "I have to. Besides, I don't think you're lying." He shook his head, "I'm not lying." She nodded, "I know." "So how'd you know my name?" He asked. "I heard that other wolf say it." She replied. "So what's your name?" He asked. "Silver." She replied. He nodded, "Silver huh? Fits you perfectly." She sighed, "Yeah yeah." He chuckled. "So how far do we have to go?" She asked. "Not too far. We came down from the mountains but I think we're staying here." He replied. "So is there another reason why you hate those cats so much?" She asked. "They took one wolf away from us." Rascal replied.

"Huh? How?" Silver asked. "We don't know. He was dying and then suddenly he was fighting against us with the mountain lions. It was all really weird." He replied. "That is weird." She muttered. "Yeah, I believe his sister lives in your pack." He commented. "What?!?! Who?" She asked. "Uh I think her name's Sango or something." He replied. "Sango?!?! She has a brother?!?!" Silver exclaimed.

Rascal nodded then slowed his pace down to a walk, "Yeah, they used to be really close. They would always travel miles to see each other. He used to be one of your pack but after awhile he said he needed time to become a true wolf so he came to our pack, but only for the time being." He explained. "I can't believe it. All this time she's had a brother..." Silver muttered as she walked beside him. "His name's Kohaku and he's about your age I think." Rascal said.

"Wow! Young too!" Silver commented. Rascal chuckled, "Yeah..." "But then how did those cats get to him?" Silver asked. "We don't know. He told us to leave him to die and when we came back three days later, he was gone." He explained. "How odd. I'll have to tell Sango about this one." She muttered. He nodded, "Do as you please. But we're here now so this conversation must end." He said. Silver nodded then stopped as he walked forward and pushed aside a bush.

Behind the bush was a huge clearing and it was packed with wolves. All of them had the same messy, brown fur and yellow eyes. Like in Silver's clearing, there was a mountain side sticking into the clearing. There were about four caves on top of each other in the cave wall. There were rock ledges jutting out all over the wall, making the perfect stepping stones to get from one cave to another. All-in-all, it was pretty cool.

"Like it?" Rascal asked. Silver nodded slowly, "...Yeah..." She muttered. He smirked then stepped into the clearing. The first to notice him was a female wolf with one blue eye. "Rascal, I'm glad your back. Unharmed I hope?" She said as she licked his head a few times. Rascal pulled away from her then nodded, "I'm fine sister, now I need to tell you something." He said. "Hm? What?" The female asked. "I've brought someone with me. I'm pretty sure the leader won't like it." He replied. "Who?" She asked, peering behind him.

Rascal flicked his tail, beckoning her out into the open. Silver gulped nervously then stepped out of the bushes. The female instantly snarled and crouched down in a defending pose. "An _outsider_?!?! Who's side are you on Ras?" She asked. "Yours. This is Silver from that one pack we've been watching. She came to see if we really had an army ready to fight against the cats." He explained.

"Is that so? Well I still won't trust her." She growled. Silver grunted then sat down, "Don't worrying, the feeling is mutual." The female smirked at that then slowly lowered her defenses and sat down also. "Ras you know the leader isn't gonna take this very well." She muttered. "I know. But maybe you could soften him up for us?" He pleaded. The female sighed, "I'm too nice of a sister." She turned then ran over to the caves leaving Rascal and Silver alone.

"So who was that?" Silver asked. "My sister, Suki, she's cool but also very defensive around outsider animals. Like you and those cats." Rascal explained. "And who's this leader you're so worried about?" Silver asked. "Our leader is a very proud character who lives for no one but himself. He's a great pack leader but I think all his pride has gone to his head." Rascal whispered the last part. Silver chuckled at that.

Suddenly Rascal looked over at the caves and saw Suki racing back toward them. She skidded to a stop beside them and panted. "I told him. Now it's up to him on what we do next." "But what will he do? We all know he's not gonna be happy about this." A new voice said. The three turned around and saw two new wolves walking their way.

"Ginta! Hakkaku!" Suki exclaimed happily. Ginta and Hakkaku smirked then ran the rest of the way over to them. "Hey guys. New girl. What's going on?" Ginta asked. "I just got done telling leader about Silver here." Suki said. "Silver? From that one pack?" Hakkaku questioned. Rascal nodded, "Yeah, she came here to see the army. Maybe we can get her pack to join up with us." Silver sighed, "My uncle would protest big time but the others might go for it."

Ginta smirked, "Help is always welcome." Hakkaku nodded in agreement. "Even from the enemy?" A loud, deep, voice said from nearby. Silver shivered, _'That voice...I heard it that one night when I saw those four wolves.'_ She thought. Everyone turned and saw a bigger brown wolf making its way over to them. "The enemy? I thought the cats were our enemy." Ginta said. The wolf shook his head, "In this forest it's every pack for itself." "Leader, how can you be so blind? This is help we're talking about." Suki stated.

Leader shook his head, "Until they can prove to be trust worthy, I want nothing to do with them." "As far as trust goes, your pack has been the worst. Sneaking around, spying on us. Don't think we haven't noticed." Silver muttered. The leader looked at her for the first time and smirked. He walked over to her then around her as if he were inspecting her. "You're a spunky one. Talking to a full grown wolf even though you're no more then a pup yourself. Not only that, but you're half dog as well." He stated. "What?!?!" The others cried.

"You're half dog?" Rascal asked. Silver nodded, "Yes. My mother is a dog." "And she's staying in the pack?" Suki asked. Silver nodded again, "Yes." Leader smirked, "See how different our two packs are? How could we ever hope of working together when its filled with half-breeds." Silver growled, "Hey! I'm just as good as any wolf! I can fight, kill, and scout like any other wolf. Don't talk as if I'm a lower class then you!" She snapped. The leader's smirk grew, "Very good. Defending yourself like a true wolf. Even if the rest of your pack proves to be untrust worthy, you have my trust."

The rest of the wolves stared at him in awe, "R-really?" Ginta stuttered. "Good job Silver!" Rascal complimented. Suki smiled and nodded her head. "But Kouga, what are we gonna do now?" Hakkaku asked. The leader, or Kouga, looked over at him and smirked, "We're gonna pay a little visit to her pack." "Wait what?" Silver asked. "Lead us to your pack. I need to see if they will aid us in this fight. You too lost a member of your pack. It's time you got revenge." Kouga explained. Silver sighed then stood up, "Fine but don't blame me if they freak out." She waited until the others were standing before she turned and raced off through the forest.

* * *

Ok, that's it for chapter seven. I don't have wordcheck so I don't know if I spelt anything wrong. Let me know if I did and I'll change it. Review if you like, I love reviews and they help me update sooner. Thanks for reading! 


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Speical Thanks: **Thank you to all my reviewers! Your reviews are what made me want to keep writing this story. So thank you to: Proffesor Ellis, shyvelvet, InuYasha'and'Kagome'4'eva, Kagome lover, lunar neko2020, dragonlupine, and juusan'ya! Thank you all! This story is for you guys!

**Apology: **Once again, I'm sorry for the huge delay. I moved so my computer was packed away for awhile but also my writer's block wouldn't go away. I was close to deleting this story but once I reread my reviews I decided to continue. But I'll try to keep going and updating as soon as I can. Thank you, everyone for reading. I'm really, really sorry if I made anyone wait. Sorry people.

**Help:** For the next few chapter I'm gonna need help. If anyone hasn't noticed, Silver is my main character. I need a male for her though. I was thinking maybe Kouga or Kohaku but I want you guys to decide. So let me know who you guys would rather see more often in the story. Or maybe there's someone I'm forgetting that could be with her? I don't know but I really need the help. It would be very helpful. Review and let me know. Whichever character gets the most votes will become apart of the pack. Ok, thank you!


	9. Chapter 8, Two Packs Unite

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Eight**

**SILVER**

Silver raced through the forest with Kouga at her side. "Our leader won't be there but most of the adults will be." Silver said as she ran. _'And luckily Sesshoumaru won't be there either.'_ She thought. Kouga nodded, "That's fine. We'll wait until he returns." Silver sighed, _'And I thought they'd be able to get in and out before Sesshoumaru got back.'_ She thought.

"How will your pack take to us running in like this?" Rascal asked from behind her. "They'll be on edge but they'll listen. I know they will. Besides, we just lost a member of our pack today so they'll be more likely to listen then to fight." Silver replied. "It's hard. To know someone dear to you is suffuring on the inside and you can't do anything about it." Suki said quietly. Ginta leaned over to Hakkaku and muttered, "I just hope they won't rip our heads off." Hakkaku nodded in agreement.

Silver ran right up to the clearing then stopped. "Wait here. I'll announce your arrival then you can come into the clearing. Until then just stay here and keep your ears and eyes open." She ordered. They nodded then she disappeared through the bushes into the clearing. "Silver! Where've you been? I've been waiting for awhile." Kip asked as he ran over to meet her.

Silver smirked at him, "You know where I was. Now where's mom and dad? I have to talk to them." Kip cocked his head in confusion, "Why?" Silver growled, "Nevermind why just tell me where they are." Kip nodded, "Uh ok. They're in the den." Silver nodded then ran off toward the cave leaving Kip to stare after her in confusion.

Silver raced inside the cave then stopped when she saw her parents look up as she entered. "Silver, what's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Have Tai and Sesshoumaru returned yet?" She asked. "No not yet." Inuyasha replied. "Why would you ask Silver?" Kagome asked. "Oh no reason." Silver replied. "What's going on?" Inuyasha demanded. Silver sighed then asked, "What would you say if I brought some mountain wolves here?"

Inuyasha and Kagome both leapt to their paws and stared at her in shock. "What?!?! Why would you do something like that?!?!" Inuyasha asked loudly. "Because they need help to defeat those mountain lions. We can get revenge for Deek. Please just hear them out. Their leader came all the way here to talk to you guys. Pelase dad. Mom?" Silver pleaded. Kagome sighed, "I don't know. Inuyasha?" She asked. Inuyasha's eye narrowed for a moment then he finally sighed, "Fine. Where are they?" Silver smiled, "Follow me." She said happily.

She turned then exited the cave with her parents right behind her. The only wolves out in the clearing were Kip, Rin, and Shippo but he's not a wolf. "Well?" Inuyasha questioned. "Ok you can come out now." Silver said loudly. Right after she finished her sentence the bushes at the other end of the clearing rustled and out stepped five brown wolves. Inuyasha growled silently while Kagome stiffened beside him.

Kouga smirked as he walked over to them proudly. He dipped his head then sat down in front of them. "Greeting. I am Kouga, leader of the mountain wolf tribe." He said in a very controlled voice. Inuyasha dipped his head as well, "Welcome Kouga. I am Inuyasha and this is my mate Kagome. We are the parents of Silver. Please tell us, why have you come?"

Kouga began telling them about the mountain lions and how he needed more help to stop them once and for all. While he did that, Silver went over to talk to the rest of the mountain wolves. "You're pack is small isn't it?" Rascal asked as she neared them. "Yeah I haven't seen very many wolves yet." Suki muttered. Silver shrugged then sat down, "Most are still mourning the death of our pack member. Two of them, however, are out on patrol." Shippo and Kip walked over to them cautiously. "Silver are you insane?" Kip hissed from nearby.

Silver looked over at him and rolled her eyes, "No now come over here. You'll be fine. You too Shippo." She said. "A fox? How odd. A pack of half-breeds, a fox, and a dog." Suki commented. "Bunch of weirdos don't you think?" Ginta whispered to Hakkaku who nodded, "Yeah." Shippo bounded over and wagged his tail happily as he sat down beside Silver. "Any friends of Silver's are friends of mine." He said with a smile.

Rascal smirked, "Pretty brave for a fox aren't you?" Shippo growled playfully, "Of course! I'm just as good as a wolf." Rascal merely laughed then lifted a paw and pushed him over gently. Shippo barked then ran around him, nipping at his fur. Silver watched and smirked, _'It's not even like we're from different packs. I believe that we could all live together if we really wanted to.'_ She thought.

Kip walked over slowly and sat down beside her. "I don't like this. You know I don't." He whispered to her. She sighed, "I know but these guys only want to help. Is that a crime?" He sighed, "No but-" "No buts. Just relax and have fun." Silver ordered. She smirked at Suki who was eyeing Kip weirdly. Kip looked over at her for a second then looked away.

Ginta and Hakkaku yelped in surprise as Shippo went barreling into them. "Hey!" Ginta cried as Shippo clumsily ran over his paws. Rascal ran right by them, chasing the young fox around the two adults. Finally the two adults stood up and backed away from the two playful pups. On the other side of the clearing Rin watched with narrowed eyes. _'Father won't like this. He won't like it one bit.'_ She thought.

Suddenly Kouga stood up and bowed his head, "If we can, may we stay here until your leader returns? I would like to discuss this with him as well." He asked. Inuyasha nodded, "That's fine. Just keep an eye on your pack and I'll do the same with mine." Kouga nodded then turned his back on them and walked over to his own pack. "What's going on Kouga?" Ginta asked. "He wants to go along with it but he can't make that choice. It's up to their leader." Kouga replied. "That's to be expected." Suki said.

Kouga nodded, "I know. But we're allowed to stay here until they return so make friends with this pack alright?" They nodded though they didn't look too happy about it. Speckles and Speck ran out of the main cave with Snowplow and Semmi walking slowly behind them. "Hey what's going on?" Snowplow asked. Silver looked over at her other siblings and wagged her tail, "Hey guys. Come meet the mountain wolves." She said.

Semmi looked at least somewhat interested. She looked at Snowplow and nodded, "Let's go. I need to keep myself occupied." He nodded then licked her ears quickly, "Alright." They walked over to Silver and Kip then sat down beside them. "Guys these are a few of the mountain wolves. Ginta, Hakkaku, Suki, and their leader Kouga." Silver told her fellow pack members. She looked at the mountain wolves and said, "Everyone, these are my brothers Kip and Snowplow. This is Semmi who's parents are probably in the cave somewhere."

Kouga dipped his head, "It's nice to meet you all." Snowplow stiffened for a moment before he finally dipped his head as well though he didn't say a word. "Our pack is small compared to yours but at least we can remember the names of each pack member." Silver explained. Suki swished her tail, "That makes since but I think I like having a big pack. Feels more secure you know?"

Kouga stood up suddenly then looked at Silver, "Silver will you come with me for a moment? I'd like to have a word with you in private." He asked. Silver nodded quickly then stood up. She followed after the brown wolf leaving the others behind. "Wonder what he wants to say to her that he couldn't say in front of us?" Kip muttered. Snowplow nodded, "Weird." Suki shook her head, "Nevermind Kouga. He probably just wants to ask her something. Nothing to be worried about." Kip sighed, "I hope you're right."

Kouga stopped near the edge of the clearing then sat down and faced her. "Silver can I ask you about your pack?" He asked uncertainly. Silver sat down in front of him then nodded, "Sure why not?" He nodded, "Well first off, that Semmi, is she the sister of your dead pack member?" Silver nodded sadly, "...Yeah. Her parents are taking it really hard. I doubt you'll meet them anytime soon."

Kouga nodded, "That's only to be expected. Now is there anyone I should worry about? Someone who might pose as a threat to my pack?" Silver thought for a moment then nodded slowly, "I uh think so. There's always Sesshoumaru, my uncle. He's mean and doesn't like anyone besides his mate and daughter, Rin. He's really evil, I'd watch out for him."

Kouga smirked, "Thanks for the tip. That's really all I wanted to know. I just wasn't sure if I ask you that in front of your brothers or not." Silver giggled, "Well of course you could've. That wouldn't have said anything anyways." He nodded, "Just making sure." Silver smirked then stood up, "Well shall we head back over to them?" She asked. He nodded then stood up also, "Sure." She smiled then turned and walked back to her brothers and Semmi.

Suddenly there was a loud howl from somewhere nearby. The mountain wolves jumped to their paws and started growling. Silver glanced worriedly at her father who merely shook his head then looked toward the edge of the clearing. The bushes exploded as Sesshoumaru burst out of the trees and into the clearing. "What's going on here?!?! Why are there mountain wolves in our camp?!?!" He demanded angrily. Kouga glared at him. He already didn't like him.

Inuyasha ran up to his brother then shook his head, "Calm down Sesshoumaru. They're here to speak with Tai." Sesshoumaru growled, "Are you mad? You've just let the enemy come into our camp! You're so foolish!" Inuyasha sighed but he wasn't the one to tell him he was wrong. Tai was the first to reply. "Inuyasha isn't foolish and I want to speak with them. Sesshoumaru you need to calm down or go back into the cave." Tai ordered.

Sesshoumaru growled softly but nodded anyways, "Fine." He muttered. He sat down then glared at Kouga who ignored him and looked over at Tai whostarted walking over to him. "Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Tai asked. Kouga told him. He told him everything he had told Inuyasha and how they needed help. At first Tai didn't seem all that interested. But by the end of Kouga's explanation, he seemed more thoughtful.

"Kouga if what you say is true and that you really do need our help, I will gladly assist you in any way I can." He said after a minute or two. Kouga bowed his head, "I only speak the truth. Thank you." He said. Tai nodded, "Good." He turned back to his pack, "Everyone we have made new allies! They can come and go as they please. You will not harm them in any way. Our forest is their forest. Treat them like you'd treat each other." He announced. Silver rose to her feet and lifted her muzzle to the sky then howled. Inuyasha and Kagome followed soon after then came the rest of the pups.

Sesshoumaru growled then stormed off toward the cave with Rin right on his heels. Rascal bent his head down then whispered into Shippo's ear, "What are they doing?" Shippo smirked, "Showing that they agree with their leader. It's bascially to honor you guys." Rascal blinked then looked back at the other pack, "Really? That's kind of weird."

Tai dipped his head to Kouga then said, "You can stay as long as you need to. If you want to take any of my pack just let me know first alright?" Kouga nodded, "Of course." Tai nodded then turned and walked back to the main cave. Inuyasha smirked at Kouga, "You make a good impression on him. I'm impressed." He commented.

Kouga smirked, "What can I say? I have a way with words. Now I must head back to my pack. Silver would you come with me?" He asked. Silver nodded, "Uh sure." "Wait what about what Tai said?" Inuyasha asked. "I'll leave Suki here to show that I'll be coming back. Rascal you can stay too if you want. One of you tell Tai I've taken Silver." Kouga explained. Suki and Rascal both nodded, "Ok." Silver walked over to Kouga then smirked, "Let's go then." Kouga nodded then turned and ran into the trees with Silver, Ginta, and Hakkaku, right behind him.

"Why'd you let her go?" Kip demanded angrily at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed, "Because she wanted to go. She trusts them and if she trusts them then so do I." Kip scowled, "Fine." He muttered. He spun around and stalked angrily toward his own cave. Suki stared after him in dismay. "He doesn't understand. We really need her." She whispered. Rascal nodded, "We do but it's not our problem if he doesn't understand or not."

Suki sighed, "I guess so." It wasn't just that she just felt bad for Kip but also something else. Shippo stepped forward then pressed his muzzle against her paw. "Hey Suki, why are you staring at Kip like that?" He asked. Suki instantly blushed and looked away, "I-I'm not! I mean, I w-wasn't!" She stuttered. Rascal laughed, "Yeah right! You've got a crush on the guy. And you've only just met him. Wait, you haven't even talk to him yet, at least not alone. Ha! This is great!" He commented as he laughed again. Shippo laughed along with him making Suki blush even more.

Inuyasha watched them from a distance. Shippo seemed to like them ok and so did Silver but could the two packs really become one? Even if its only for a little while? Inuyasha didn't know and neither did any of the adults. Inuyasha sighed making Kagome look at him and smile a little. "What's wrong?" She asked. He shook his head, "Nothing. Forget it." He smiled then licked the top of her head between her ears. Kagome smiled then licked his ear quickly before she stood up. "Well then I'm gonna go check on Sango." She turned then walked toward the main cave.

Inuyasha watched her go then turned back to watch the two new wolves. Snowplow sat with the twins and Semmi watching the trio warily. He wasn't exactly fond of their new ally but he would do anything to make Semmi happy and she would much rather have new wolves around then sitting around thinking about Deek. He sighed then laid down causing Semmi to do the same. She laid her head on the ground then closed her eyes. Snowplow looked down at her for a moment then looked back at the trio.

Kip paced in the cave, growling every now and then. "This is stupid why would she go with them? She doesn't know anything about them and for all we know they could kill her. Damn!" He muttered angrily. He was too close to Silver to not worry about her. He was mad that at himself mostly though. For not going with her. Now she had no protection. None at all. She was totally on her own. Kip stopped pacing then sighed and sat down, "Just come back in one piece Silver." He whispered.

* * *

That's it for chapter eight. I hope you it turned out ok. Oh and I'm not going to have Kouga and Inuyasha fight over Kagome. Normally I probably would've but I don't want Kouga to be the bad guy in this story. Sorry if that disappoints anyone. But I'm still waiting for your votes. Kohaku or Kouga with Silver. You guys pick. She needs a mate and I want you guys to pick who it should be. Kohaku or Kouga? Well review and let me know. All reviews are welcome! Thank you! 


	10. Chapter 9, Allies

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Nine**

**SILVER**

Silver ran beside Kouga with Ginta and Hakkaku following close behind. "Why'd you want me to come with?" She asked Kouga. He looked over at her and smirked, "As a treaty. I leave one of my pack members and take one of theirs. In this case, you." He replied. "Oh." She muttered. "But I also need to show you my pack. You're really the only wolf in that pack who trusts us completely so I had to pick you." He explained.

"Ayame won't like this..." Ginta whispered to Hakkaku. Hakkaku nodded, "I know, she'll be furious!" Ginta sighed, "Females." Hakkaku nodded, "Females." Kouga raced on toward his pack with his tail held high. It was no surprise that he was the leader in Silver's eyes. He was strong and still young. She doubted any other wolf would challenge him. She smirked, _'I guess I'm lucky. It's not every day I get to hang around such a powerful wolf.'_ She thought.

Suddenly Kouga came to stop causing the other three to stop also. "We're here." He muttered. Ginta and Hakkaku smirked as they stepped up to stand on either side of Silver. Kouga stood in front of her then they all stepped into the clearing. Silver figured out why they were circled around her. They were trying to make it so no one would see her. At least, not yet.

Kouga lifted his muzzle and howled loudly making the rest of the pack stop what ever they were doing and look over at him. Kouga stopped howling then whispered, "Silver, follow close behind me and try not to let anyone else see you. When I tell you to, run to that top cave." Silver nodded, "Uh ok." Kouga nodded then they all walked forward. "Kouga! Welcome back." One wolf greeted. "Yes welcome back." Another said. "Hi Kouga." A younger wolf said. Silver listened and smiled slightly, _'His pack really likes him.'_ She thought.

Kouga nodded to them but didn't stop to chat. He just kept walking toward his cave hoping that no one would see Silver just yet. He didn't want to explain anything just yet. Suddenly one wolf jumped up and asked loudly, "Wait who's that?" Kouga stiffened then turned his head to look at Silver. "Run now!" He ordered. Silver leapt over him and raced to the cave wall then jumped from each rock ledge to the other until she was at the top cave. She looked down at Kouga for a moment then disappeared inside.

"What was that?" "Was it a cat?" "More like a dog." "A wolf?" "That's a weird color for a wolf." "Why would Kouga bring a wolf to the pack?" "He didn't, duh." "Well whatever it was is now in Kouga's den." "That's right! We have to chase it away!" "Yeah!" The wolves all agreed and stepped forward to go in and chase it out. Kouga stepped in front of them and growled, "Leave it be." He ordered.

"Huh? Kouga?" One female asked. "But it's in your den!" One protested. Kouga shook his head, "I said leave it. Forget you saw anything right now. I'll explain everything tonight. Until then just drop it." The pack nodded slowly, all fearing their leader's anger. Kouga nodded then turned to Ginta and Hakkaku. "Watch the pack. Make sure no one comes up to bother us." He muttered. They nodded then he turned and walked over to the rock wall.

He jumped up to the top cave and disappeared into it. Silver was sitting against the back wall watching the entrance worriedly. The moment she saw Kouga she jumped to her paws and wagged her tail. "Kouga! I'm so glad its you and not anyone else." She said in relief. Kouga smirked, "Don't worry. I took care of everything." He said. Silver nodded, "Thanks. I guess I wasn't fast enough." Kouga shook his head, "You were faster then I would've expected but no matter how fast you would've ran they still would've seen you." He explained.

Silver sighed, "Darn." He smirked then walked past her and laid down on his huge mound of hay. Silver looked at it weirdly then bent her head down and sniffed it. She stepped back at the scent then looked at Kouga questioningly. "What is this stuff?" She asked. He smirked, "Hay. There's a farm nearby that we get hay from. Also we hunt sheep there." "Is it better then grass?" She asked. He nodded, "I think so but everyone has different opinions."

Silver nodded, "True." "I guess showing you to my pack right now is out of the question so you'll have to stay in here until nightfall. That's when I'll take you to meet my pack." He said. She sighed, "Oh goody." He chuckled then yawned suddenly. "Tired?" Silver asked in amusement. He nodded, "Yeah, night patrol and dawn patrol sucks together. Never offer to do both or you'll get no sleep at all." She giggled, "I'll remember that." "We have until nightfall so I'm gonna take a quick nap. Will you join me?" He asked.

Silver blinked in surprise. The only male she had ever slept by or with, was Kip. She was tired too and besides, it wasn't like he was asking her to mate with him. She shook the thought of her head then nodded, "Sure." She stepped onto the hay then walked over to him and curled up in a ball beside him. As close as she could lay by him without them actually touching. Kouga smirked at her then laid his head down on his paws and soon they both had drifted off into a light slumber.

**MAIN PACK**

Kip stepped out into the sunlight just as Shippo and Rascal came running toward the cave. "Oh hi Kip." Shippo greeted as he raced past him into the cave. Rascal dipped his head as he passed by him. Kip rolled his eyes then walked over to where Snowplow sat watching Semmi and Suki talk. "What's wrong? You look really tense." Kip commented. "Well wouldn't you be if your future mate was hanging around a possible enemy?" Snowplow asked. Kip smirked, "Yes I would be."

Snowplow nodded, "Exactly." Kip looked down at the ground then sighed. Snowplow looked at him and smirked, "Worried about Silver?" He asked. Kip nodded, "Aren't I always?" Snowplow nodded, "Yes." Kip sighed, "I just...anything could happen to her and she's too far away from any help." Snowplow chuckled, "You're her brother, not her guardian. Chill out. She can take care of herself. You worry way too much. Why don't you try and find a mate instead of worrying about Silver all the time?"

Kip grunted, "I can't. Besides, you have the only female around here." "Not Suki." Snowplow muttered. Kip looked over where Suki and Semmi were talking and shook his head. "She's not one of us." He muttered. Snowplow shrugged, "Your loss bro." Kip nodded, "Yeah whatever. Where's the twins?" Snowplow tilted his head to the right. "In the cave with Coda." He replied.

Kip nodded, "Ok." Snowplow looked at him then sighed, "You should stop acting like an adult and act like a pup more often. You're always way too serious." Kip shook his head, "I can't be anyone but me. I'm gonna go stand guard." He turned then walked over to the cave wall and jumped up onto the rock ledge and sat down. Snowplow watched him then sighed, "Poor, dull, brother of mine." He muttered.

**LATER THAT DAY AT NIGHTFALL, SILVER**

Silver twitched as she began to wake up. She yawned and opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that it was now dark out. The second thing was that she had moved during the night. Now Kouga was on his side and she was curled up against his stomach with his leg over her. Silver blushed and tried to move away from him. Kouga woke up when he felt her moving against him. He opened one eye to watch as she slipped out from under his leg and shake herself off.

He smirked then yawned and rolled over onto his stomach. He lifted his head and looked over at Silver who wouldn't meet his eye. He smirked, "Well good night to you too." He muttered as he sat up. Silver looked over at him and cocked her head in confusion. "Huh?" She asked. He chuckled, "It's night not morning so I have to say good night not good morning." He explained. Silver rolled her eyes, "You're weird." She stood up then looked over at the entrance.

"Ready to meet my pack?" He asked as he stood up beside her. Silver shook her head, "No but I'm gonna have to sooner of later." Kouga nodded, "True but you have nothing to worry about. My pack will except you if they know I have." Silver sighed, "I'm still nervous." Kouga smirked then laid his head on top of her's gently. "Don't worry. I'll be right there with you." He whispered into her ear. Silver blushed as he pulled away and winked at her.

He yawned again then shook himself off so his fur was all ruffled. He licked his shoulder then nodded to Silver, "Let's go." Silver nodded then followed the powerful, brown wolf out of the cave. The moment they stepped outside the entire clearing went silent and all eyes were on them. "Oh great..." Silver muttered under her breath. Kouga smirked but didn't respond.

"Wolves of all ages! Hear my voice and gather beneath the wall!" Kouga said loudly, his voice echoing throughout the clearing. Soon the entire pack was sitting around beneath the ledge they were standing on. "Earlier today, some of you saw a strange creature run into my den. That creature is a wolf. A wolf from the pack we've been watching." Kouga explained.

"Why would you bring it here?" One asked. "Because that pack has agreed to help us fight against the Mountain Cats. They are our allies and to prove it, I left Suki and Rascal with their pack and took Silver here." Kouga replied. "Are you sure that's such a good idea?" A female asked. Kouga nodded, "I'm very sure. Silver has my trust and I would risk my life to save her as I'm sure she would do for me. I want you all to feel that way toward this pack as well. We must learn to depend on each other and Silver is the start to all that." He explained.

"How?" One asked. "By staying here you can get to know her and learn to trust her like I do." Kouga replied. "But you barely know her!" One cried. Kouga sighed, "I've been around her for a little while, that is no lie. But she has my trust and you have no right to question that! Now accept her or prepare to die in the war against the cats!" Kouga cried. The wolves all dipped their heads in respect. "Yes Kouga!" They shouted.

Kouga nodded then turned and nodded at Silver who took a step back and lowered her head. "Join in." Kouga whispered with a smirk. He lifted his muzzle and let out a deep, smooth, howl. In a matter of seconds the clearing erupted with the rest of the wolves' howls. Kouga opened one eye to look at Silver who took the hint then lifted her muzzle and howled as well. Just the two howls alone mended together and sounded beautiful. The rest was merely a background song.

Kouga and Silver both ended at the same time right as Ginta and Hakkaku jumped up beside them with a white wolf with red under fur, behind them. "Kouga!" She cried. Kouga lowered his head and stepped back, "Ayame." He muttered. The female wagged her tail and stepped forward then rubbed her head under his. "Kouga I'm so happy you returned!" She cooed. Kouga sighed then pulled his head away from her's, "Ayame I..." "You don't have to say anything. Just take this mangy wolf back to its pack then we can live together peacefully." Ayame said, interrupting him.

Kouga growled, "Ayame shut up! Silver isn't going anywhere, you are! Back off, leave her alone, and stop following after me!" He snapped. Ayame blinked then lowered her tail between her legs. "K-Kouga...you're so cruel!" She cried. She jumped off the ledge then raced out of the clearing. Kouga stared after her and sighed, "Stupid female, thinks she owns me." He muttered. Silver blinked, "Wait what? Who was she?" She asked.

"Ayame is just a female that truly believes she is Kouga's mate. But he's really not. Its his choice and obviously he doesn't like her." Ginta explained. Hakkaku nodded, "Yeah and we're put in charge of keeping her in line. Boring really." Kouga growled, "She's nothing to me or you. Ignore her. She's just an annoying pest. Come on, let me introduce you to some of the pack." He said.

Silver nodded then followed him as he leapt off the ledge down to the ground below. The second his paws touched the ground a small crowd gathered around him. "Kouga are you sure about all this?" One wolf asked. He was a bigger wolf with a nasty scar across one side of his face. One of his ears was torn to shreds. Kouga nodded, "Yes. Silver will fit in just fine here. Relax Saber, everything will be fine." Saber shook his head then walked away.

Silver leaned toward Ginta and whispered, "What happened to his face?" "The cats. He tried to fight them alone and got all cut up." He replied. Silver shuddered, "Looks like it hurt." Ginta nodded, "Probably did. But he's strong. He only whimpered when we wiped the blood away. Other then that he never made a sound." "He was probably screaming in pain on the inside." Silver muttered. Ginta shrugged, "Maybe."

"Uh Kouga, how long will she be staying?" A younger female, Hitomi, asked. She was a pretty light brown wolf with white paws and muzzle. She had soft yellow eyes and looked kind. "Not too long. She has to go back in a few days. So don't worry, Suki will be back soon." Kouga replied. Hitomi sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." She said softly.

"Who's she?" Silver asked Hakkaku. "Hitomi. She's Suki's best friend. She was one of the most wanted females in the whole pack. But Lune got her first." He explained. "So Lune is her mate?" She asked. He nodded, "Yep." "Ok so who's he?" She asked. "He's right there next to her. The black wolf with the white fur on his tail and around his one eye." He replied. Silver saw him and nodded, "Oh I see him."

He was handsome and she was very beautiful. They looked perfect together. "Suki was pretty jealous when Hitomi got her mate. But things smoothed out after awhile." Ginta muttered. "Does Suki have a mate?" Silver asked. Ginta shook his head, "No. She's free." Hakkaku nodded, "Yeah and even though males are chasing after her there's no where near as many that were after Hitomi." Hakkaku said. Silver rolled her eyes, "What is this? Some kind of contest to you guys?"

"Well no but-" "But nothing. They're just wolves like you and me." Silver interrupted Ginta. Ginta sighed, "You're right but things are different here then in your pack. Its a big deal when someone gets a mate and we take notice in which female has the most males chasing after her." He explained. Silver nodded, "Fine, your pack is weird."

"Ginta. Hakkaku. Welcome back." A new voice said from somewhere nearby. They all looked over and saw Lune and Hitomi standing right behind them. "Oh hey Lune, Hitomi." Ginta greeted. "Sorry we didn't say hello until now. We didn't get back until a little while ago." Lune explained. "Hunting?" Hakkaku asked. Lune nodded, "Yeah. So this is the new wolf huh? My name's Lune if these two haven't told you already. Kouga called you Silver right?" He asked Silver.

Silver nodded, "That's right." Lune smiled, "Nice to meet you. This is Hitomi. She's a bit shy around you right now but she'll loosen up once she gets used to you." He said. "Uh ok." Silver mumbled. "Will you guys join us? We're going hunting again." He asked. Ginta nodded, "I'll come." "Me too." Hakkaku said. "What about you?" Lune asked Silver. Silver nodded, "Sure if it's ok with Kouga."

"I'll go ask for you." Ginta offered. He walked past the couple over to Kouga leaving Silver with Hakkaku. "Hitomi, is it ok if she comes with us?" Lune asked his mate. Hitomi eyed Keyda warily before she finally nodded. Lune wagged his tail then licked her muzzle quickly, "Thanks love." He said. He smirked at Silver, "Now all we need is Kouga's ok." He said. Silver nodded, "Yeah but do you think he'll say no?" Lune shook his head, "No way. He'll let you come for sure." He replied.

Ginta ran back to them and nodded, "He said its fine." Silver wagged her tail then Lune smirked, "That's great! Let's go then." The small group stood up then padded toward the forest. Silver looked over her shoulder and caught Kouga's eye as he watched them go. He nodded to her making her smirk and dip her head as well. She looked forward again then followed the group into the woods.


	11. Chapter 10, The Hunt

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Ten**

**IN THE FOREST (SILVER)**

Silver raced along beside Ginta while following behind Hitomi and Lune. Hakkaku took up the rear. "Keep on the look out for a moose. We were tracking one earlier today but we never found it." Lune said loudly enough for everyone to hear him. Hakkaku's tongue rolled out of his mouth at the word, "moose". "We haven't had moose in a long time." He said. Ginta nodded, "Yeah, it would be awesome if we could catch it."

Silver listened to them and sighed, _'I haven't even tried moose. Only deer, rabbits, and other small animals. No fair...'_ She thought. Hitomi glanced back at Silver who wasn't looking in her direction. Her gaze softened a little then she sighed and looked ahead. _'She's not like us and yet Kouga trusts her. He trusts her with his life like I trust Lune. If he can trust her and Lune feel comfortable around her, then why can't I?'_ She wondered.

She slowed her pace making Lune glance at her and smirk knowingly. Silver glanced over as Hitomi matched her pace and ran beside her. "Um hi." Silver said weirdly. Hitomi nodded to her, "Hello." Silver smiled weakly, _'Why is she talking to me now all of a sudden?' _She wondered. "Listen, I know I haven't trusted you at all since you've arrived. I'm not the kind that trusts easily. I only trust those I'm close to like: Lune, Suki, and Kouga. I guess it was just weird seeing Kouga so happy around you. Maybe I was jealous in a way. Me and Suki used to joke about who would get his love. Looks like it wasn't either of us." Hitomi explained.

Silver shook her head, "You have it wrong. There's no way he could love me. We barely know each other. Besides, he's older then me so why would he like me? Its not possible." Hitomi shook her head, "He's not that much older then you. I've seen wolves that mate who are two-three years older then each other. Kouga is only a year older isn't he?" "He's that young?!?!" Silver asked in surprise.

Hitomi giggled, "Yes. I know what you mean, he looks older but he's actually only two and a half years old." Silver blinked, "I'm surprised. He's younger then my parents." Hitomi shrugged, "Yes well, looks can be deceiving." Silver sighed, "Great. Well if anyone is gonna fall in love with anyone, it'll be me falling in love with him I just know it." Hitomi nodded, "I figured as much. And since you'll be here for a few days you're going to need some female support. I'm here for that. You wanna talk just let me know. Without Suki here I have no female companions."

Silver smiled, "Thank you Hitomi." Hitomi nodded, "Anytime." Lune looked over his shoulder to shout at them, "Hey, pick up the pace girls!" Hitomi barked playfully at him making him howl playfully in response. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other and chuckled while Silver merely giggled. Her parents used to act like this when she was still a pup. She thought it was cute and watching these two was even cuter.

"Don't make me come back there!" Lune warned. Hitomi skidded to a stop then sat down. "You'll have to if you want me to move." She said. The rest of the group stopped a little ways ahead. Silver sat down beside Ginta and Hakkaku to watch the two. Lune growled playfully then crouched down and stalked toward her. Hitomi's lip curled into a smirk as she fought the urge to run away. Lune stopped near her then wagged his tail and pounced. He landed on her, both falling back and rolling away.

Hitomi laughed then pushed him off her. "You're so big now Lune!" She whined. Lune smirked then licked her ear, "Well you'll have to deal with it cause you're my mate remember?" She smiled then licked his muzzle, "How could I forget?" He smirked then stood up, "Come on love, as much as I'd love to play around with you I don't want to make Kouga angry by keeping Silver away longer then we have to." He said.

She nodded, "I agree." She stood up as well then gave his ear one last lick then walked up to Silver. "Let's go hunt." She said. Silver nodded then stood up also, "Sure." "You two are so weird." Hakkaku muttered. Ginta nodded, "Very." Silver giggled while Hitomi glared at him. Lune chuckled then walked past her and ran his tail across her flank. "We may be weird but we're in love. Now enough talk, we need to get going." He said. They nodded then they all went back to running, this time in a single file line.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha sat beside his father outside the main cave. "Are you ok with Silver being away?" Tai asked. Inuyasha blinked at him, "Are you? You said yourself, 'tell me if you're taking any members of my pack'. He didn't so are you ok with that?" Tai nodded, "Yes, only because he left Rascal and Suki. If he hadn't I would've sent a group to get her back." Inuyasha nodded, "Right."

Kagome sat beside Sango, licking her ear comfortingly. They didn't say a word but it was nice to have somebody by your side. Miroku sat near the edge of the clearing looking down-right sad. He didn't look at all like the Miroku they had grown to know. It was weird seeing him like this. Speckles and Speck were rolling in the mud under the watchful eye of Kip.

Snowplow sat beside Semmi doing his best to cheer her up. "I've already lost my brother so why do I have to lose Silver too?" She asked softly. Snowplow shook his head, "You have it wrong. Silver will come back. I know she will." He said. Semmi sighed, "I hope you're right Snowplow. I really hope you're right." She mumbled. He sighed then licked her muzzle without a word.

Rin was back sitting on her rock while Sesshoumaru continued to sulk inside the main cave. Rumiko stood beside Rin on the ground. "Rin dear, has Sesshoumaru said anything about Astra lately?" Rumiko asked. Astra was Rin's mother and also Sesshoumaru's mate. Rin shook her head, "He hasn't spoken of her in a long time." She replied. Rumiko nodded, "I see. Well I suppose that's a good thing." Rin glanced at her but didn't comment back.

**SILVER**

Silver skidded to a stop beside Hitomi who panted silently while gazing at something up ahead. "Look there, its a young one." She whispered to Silver. Silver peered through the bushes they were hiding behind, only to find herself looking at a huge deer-like creature! "That's a moose?" She asked in awe. Hitomi nodded, "Yes. Very strong and can kill a wolf with just one kick in the head. Watch out for that."

"Is it worth it? Worth your life?" Silver asked. Hitomi shrugged, "I guess. Moose is the best meat any wolf could find. Just wait until you try it, its really good!" Silver smirked, "I hope so." Lune crouched down then whispered, "I only need two of you to help take this one down. The other two wait here in case he runs." Everyone nodded then he nodded and said, "Alright, Hitomi and Ginta with me. Silver and Hakkaku stay here. Let's go."

The three wolves charged out of the bushes then circled the startled moose. The moose was young, too young to have any antlers. Still instead of running, he bent his head down and kicked out at each wolf. Lune was the first to react. The second the moose's hooves flew past him, he lunged at the moose and clung to his side. The moose stamped its feet angrily then spun around, trying to throw Lune off of him.

Hitomi ran forward and snapped at its legs with Ginta trying to bite its neck. The moose was too powerful and was still able to move even with Lune attatched to his side. Lune growled, "Silver! Hakkaku! Help!" He barked. Hakkaku nudged Silver then nodded at her quickly before he jumped through the bushes and over to the fight. Silver followed after him but soon froze when she neared the huge animal.

She had never seen any animal quite so big before. Hakkaku raced to her side, "This is no time to get cold paws. Come on Silver!" He said. Silver shook her head then gazed up at the moose again. This time she smirked then raced forward and under the moose. Hakkaku stared in shock as she dodged the falling hooves. Hitomi sprang away to stare at Silver in horror.

"Silver get out of there! You'll get killed!" She shouted. Ginta and Lune kept their holds on the moose but he was thrashing wildly now, making Silver's task much harder. She ignored Hitomi then stopped right underneath the moose's stomach. She lifted her head and bit down hard, onto its stomach. The moose cried out then tried to throw them off of her again. Hitomi saw her chance then raced forward and bit the moose's neck like Ginta.

Hakkaku looked up at the mose who was covered in blood yet still standing. It looked ready to fall at any moment. He smirked then raced forward and slashed at the moose's neck. The moose cried out again but this time he didn't try to fight back. Instead his legs gave out under him causing him to fall, luckily onto his opposite side of Lune.

All the wolves ran a safe distance away then waited to see if the moose would get up again. He didn't though and he soon bled to death. Lune stepped forward to sniff the dead moose. "He's dead." He muttered. Hitomi smirked, "He put up a good fight but no moose can take on five wolves." Ginta nodded in agreement. Lune took hold of its neck then mumbled, "Hum on. We have to get it back to hamp." The others all took a leg then they slowly dragged the moose toward camp.

**KOUGA**

Kouga paced in his cave, waiting for the hunting group to come back. _'Where are they?'_ He wondered, as he gazed out of his cave. Suddenly a howl rose from within the forest. Kouga instantly perked up. "About time." He muttered. He jumped from ledge to ledge, down until his paws hit the ground. He then raced into the woods, looking for Lune and his party.

He didn't have to look hard since they weren't moving too fast. He found them near the camp and in desperate need of help. "Kouga!" Lune exclaimed as Kouga walked over to them. Kouga dipped his head then looked at their catch. "Nice work. A fine feast we'll have tonight." He complimented. "Thank you sir but I didn't howl for nothing. We need help." Lune said weakly. The moose was heavy, far too heavy even for five wolves to carry,

Kouga smirked, "Well why didn't you say so?" He moved behind the moose where Silver was struggling to carry the one leg. In frustration she dropped it then stepped back and panted heavily. "Stupid moose." She growled. Kouga laughed making her look over at him. She blushed then looked away. "Getting angry at a dead moose huh? That's funny." He said.

Silver looked back at him then sighed, "You try carrying that thing for miles." He smirked, "I've carried much bigger things through these woods. I know how you feel." She sighed then sat down. "Well I'm done, I can't carry it any longer." She said. He chuckled, "You don't have to. I'll take it from here." He moved into her place then grabbed the leg and together, the wolves moved the moose into camp with Silver following behind.

They set the moose down then moved back. The rest of the pack moved closer to see their catch. "Yum! Looks good!" A female commented. "Good job guys!" Someone said. Lune laid down then panted silently. Hitomi moved next to him then laid down as well. She licked his muzzle, trying to get rid of the blood. Once she was done, he did the same to her.

Kouga looked around then said loudly, "Eat as much as you like. With this as well as the rest of the food we collected today, everyone will be able to eat as much as they want." The wolves ran forward and began eating causing Kouga to step back, out of the way. He looked around then smirked when his gaze rested on a certain silver wolf.

He walked over to her then set down a piece of the moose's leg he had stolen. Silver looked up at him then smiled, "Hey Kouga." "Hey. Ever tried moose before?" He asked, sitting down beside her. She shook her head, "No." "Then here, try it." He nudged the piece closer to her with his paw. She looked down at it weirdly. "I don't know..." She muttered. "Don't tell me your a picky eater!" He exclaimed. She smirked, "No I'm not. I just have this thing about trying new food."

He chuckled, "That's silly. Here, just try some." She sighed, "Is this some kind of cruel and unusual punishment?" She asked. He chuckled, "No, now eat." She dipped her head then took a small bite out of the moose meat. She chewed it then swallowed. "Well?" Kouga inquired. She smiled, "Its good!" He smirked, "See? Nothing to worry about." She nodded then bent down to take another bite.

She ate it then glanced at him, "You better be planning on eating this with me. I won't let you just sit there and go hungry." She said. He smirked, "Why not? I'm ok with not eating." "Well I'm not. If I have to eat then so do you." She snapped. She pushed the piece toward him making chuckle again. "Fine, fine." He dipped down and took a bite out of the meat. She smirked, "Good boy!" He growled at her playfully then swiped at her head. She ducked then leaned against him. "Stupid wolf." She mumbled as she took another bite.

He leaned into her then smiled, _'She's warm.' _He thought. They ate together in a comfortable silence under the watchful eyes of the rest of the pack. Hitomi looked over at them then nodded, "I knew he liked her." She said. Lune looked up then smirked, "Well duh, why else would he bring her here? Didn't she realize that?" He asked. She shook her head, "No. She had no idea." "Weird." Lune muttered.

She smirked then licked his ear quickly, "Oh well. It won't be long now before they become a couple." She said. Lune chuckled, "I can't wait for that day." Hitomi nodded in agreement but said nothing. She looked over at the odd silver and brown wolf then smirked, _'You two are ment to be Silver. The sooner you see that the better. If you could see the way you two look at each other you'd understand. Oh well, it'll come in time I suppose.' _She thought.


	12. Chapter 11, Affections Rise

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Eleven**

**LATER THAT NIGHT (SILVER)**

Kouga landed gracefully on the ledge of his den. He padded inside only to find Silver laying on his hay. He smirked at the scene. She looked happy and her tail slowly swished back and forth. She was curled up with her eyes closed but Kouga knew she was awake. He walked right over to her then sat down in front of the pile of hay. "Silver..." He said softly.

Silver's ears twitched then she slowly lifted her face and yawned. "Bout time you got back. Where were you?" She asked. Kouga smirked, "I was talking with my pack members. Something wrong with that?" He asked smartly. She rolled her eyes, "No, but I kind of, uh..." "You kind of what?" He asked, really wanting to know what she was going to say.

Silver blushed then looked away, "I kind of...missed you." She said so softly that he barely caught it. He smiled happily then wagged his tail a little. He hopped onto the pile of hay then jumped over to her. He bent his head down then licked the top of her head making her blush even more. She looked up at him only to find him gazing down at her happily. He sat down then smirked at her, "Thank you Silver." He said.

"Huh? Thanks for what?" She asked. He chuckled then licked her ear quickly, "For saying you missed me. That means more to me then you could ever know." Silver blushed again, she had never let any male lick her except for Kip. This was all way too weird. She shook her head quickly then shrugged, "I could've lied. Or not have told you at all. Would that have been better?" She asked. He gasped silently then shook his head, "No! I'm so thankful you said that Silver." He said.

She smirked then sat up and licked his ear. He blushed slightly then looked at her. She smiled then leaned against his side, "I wouldn't lie to you Kouga. Not ever." She whispered sweetly. He smiled then leaned into her, "Thank you." He muttered softly. For the first time in a very long time, he was actually happy. Silver too was happier then she had ever been. Nothing could ruin this moment.

Well nothing except Ayame... Ayame raced into the den only to find Kouga and Silver leaning against each other and smiling. She growled, "What the hell is going on?!?! Kouga your not actually falling in love with _her_, are you?!" She shouted. Kouga looked over at her then glared, "Ayame if you value your life then leave. If you make me move, I'll kill you." He threatened.

Ayame looked from Kouga to Silver, from Silver to Kouga. Finally she let out a frustated cry then ran back out of the den. Kouga sighed in relief then looked back at Silver who was staring after Ayame. "She really likes you huh?" She muttered. He shook his head, "No she just has this stupid idea in her head that we were meant to be. Which we are not. I want nothing to do with her." He explained.

Silver sighed, _'Thank goodness.' _She thought. Kouga lowered his head and rested it on top of her's. She smirked then leaned even further into him. She couldn't say she was in love with him or anything but she did like him, a lot. _'But what if what Hitomi said is true? Could he really like me? Could I really fall in love with him?' _She wondered. She decided not to think about it and instead enjoy Kouga's company, knowing it might not ever happen again.

**INUYASHA**

Inuyasha ran beside Kagome through the woods. They were hunting but also looking for any signs of Silver. "Its only been a day. So why are we so worried?" Inuyasha wondered out loud. Kagome shrugged, "We're her parents. We're supposed to worry about our pups." She said. Inuyasha nodded, "I suppose you're right." Kagome smirked, "Of course I am. I'm always right." Inuyasha smirked then ran ahead of her then turned to face her.

She skidded to a stop then cocked her head in confusion. He smirked then swiped at her head playfully. Kagome ducked then ran forward and bowled him over. Inuyasha laughed and they rolled on the ground. Kagome giggled then sat up and licked her fur. "Now you got me all dirty. Must you act like a pup?" She asked. He smirked, "Its better then acting like a boring know-it-all." Kagome's ear twitched angrily. "What was that?!?!" She hissed.

Inuyasha chuckled then jumped to his paws. "Nothing. Come on love, I thought we were hunting." He said as he walked up to her. She rolled her eyes, "We were until you had to attack me." He shook his head, "Actually it was you who attacked me remember?" She sighed, "Whatever! Can we go?" He laughed then pressed his nose against hers. Kagome forgot all her anger and merely kissed him back. Inuyasha pulled back then winked at her, "Let's go." She nodded then they began to run again.

**MAIN PACK**

Kip sat beside Speckles who was curled up in the middle of the clearing. "So where's Speck?" He asked. "Probably in the den sleeping. But its a nice night so I'd rather sleep out here." Speckles replied. Kip nodded, "I think I will too. But not because its a nice night." "Because you want to be here when Silver returns right?" She asked. He sighed, "Yeah..." "You worry too much." Speckles commented.

Kip opened his mouth to make a reply but then closed his mouth and looked away. Speckles smirked, "Silver's lucky to have someone worry about her so much. You two could almost be twins yourselves." She said. Kip smirked, "And act like you and Speck? I think I'll pass." Speckles giggled then loked up at the night sky. "But you really shouldn't worry. Have faith in Silver and trust her. If you can trust her enough to let her go on her own then why must you worry?" She asked.

Kip growled softly, "I didn't let her go by choice." Speckles sighed, "I know." Kip sighed then looked up at the stars. _'I hope you're doing ok Silver. Because I'm not.'_ He thought. Rin stepped out of the main cave then looked over at the two pups. She stared at them for a minute or two before she shook her head and walked back inside. Kip looked over at her as she disappeared inside. _'That's one weird wolf.'_ He thought.

**THE NEXT DAY, KOUGA AND SILVER**

Kouga stepped out onto the ledge outside his den with Silver at his side. Silver ran her tail along his flank quickly before she leapt down off the ledge onto the ground. She ran over to where Hitomi and Lune were sitting and talking. Kouga watched her go with a smile on his face. He looked away only when he saw Ginta struggling to drag a dead deer into the clearing. He sighed then leapt off the ledge then ran over to him.

Kouga grabbed the deer's back with his teeth then helped drag the deer into the clearing. They dropped it onto the ground then sat down. "Thanks Kouga." Ginta muttered. Kouga nodded but didn't say anything. He looked over at Silver who was walking toward the food pile with Hitomi. Lune stared after them then stood up and shook himself off.

He walked over to Kouga then bowed his head. "Hello Kouga. What's up?" He asked. Kouga shrugged, "Nothing. Tell me, how long has Silver been here? Not very long right?" "She's only spent the night here once so its the second day. Why?" Lune asked. "I have to get her back soon. We don't want to make enemies of her pack." Kouga said. Lune nodded, "True." Kouga sighed then looked toward the woods. "I don't get it. You look so happy when you're around her and yet you're willing to let her go?" Lune asked.

"Its not like I won't ever see her again. But I can't...keep her here any longer. That's not right." Kouga replied softly. Lune shrugged, "Your choice I guess but don't lose her, alright?" Kouga smirked at him, "So what are you, the master of love?" Lune chuckled, "No way! So I have a mate and you don't. Does that mean I'm more experienced? Wait...it does doesn't it?" Kouga chuckled then pushed him over using his paw, "You are so dumb sometimes Lune."

Lune smirked, "Yep! But I guess being dumb is a good thing. I mean I have the mate and you don't right?" Kouga rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. But enough of this. You have to tell Hitomi that Silver's going home soon and Suki will be back. Ok?" Lune nodded, "Leave it to me." "Good. I'm gonna go talk with Silver so you should be able to talk to Hitomi now." Kouga said. "Ok, let's go then." Lune said. Kouga nodded then they walked toward the two females.

Hitomi looked up as Lune bounded over to her and rubbed his muzzle against her's affectionately. Hitomi giggled, "Lune!" Lune smirked then stepped back and licked her ear quickly, "Yes?" "What's with you?" She asked with a smile. "Nothing. Come on, I have to talk to you." He said. Hitomi rolled her eyes then stood up. "Sorry Silver. I'l see you later ok?" She said to Silver. Silver nodded, "Ok, bye then." Hitomi nodded then walked away with Lune at her side.

Kouga stepped up beside Silver then watched them go. "You know, they've been together for quite awhile now but I don't think I've ever seen them unhappy, not even for a moment." He muttered. "They're lucky." Silver said. "You wanna go hunting?" Kouga asked. Silver nodded, "Sure." He smirked as she stood up then turned to face him. "Well let's go!" She said eagerly. He chuckled then brushed his tail against her cheek softly. "Alright, follow me." He said. Together, they raced off into the woods.

**IN THE WOODS**

"We're not really going hunting are we?" Silver asked after a little while. Kouga smirked at her, "You catch on fast. No we're not. You have to go back to your pack now." Silver nodded, "I figured that's what was going on. I mean, we are headed straight for them." Kouga nodded, "Yes. Sorry I didn't tell you." "Why didn't you?" Silver asked. "I don't know. Maybe I thought you would've wanted to stay." Kouga said.

"Maybe you're right but I know what must be done first. We lost track of our main reason why we did all this in the first place. Because of those cats." Silver said. Kouga nodded, "You're right. That's why we need to work together. Our two packs. We must bring them together." Silver smiled, "Easier said then done. My pack is ok but its small and won't do well in a fight against those cats." "Then my pack will be the attackers. Your pack can be the defense." Kouga said.

"I suppose that would work. But we still should talk to Tai about all this first." Silver said. "Right." Kouga agreed. "Well come on then. I'll race ya!" Silver said playfully. Kouga smirked, "Your on." Silver raced ahead leaving Kouga to growl then chase after her. "You didn't say go!" He called after her. "You didn't tell me to!" She called back. He rolled his eyes then smirked and ran faster.

**KIP AND THE PACK**

Kip jumped onto the rock ledge then looked around the clearing. Silver still hadn't returned but he knew she would soon. Suki stepped out of their cave then looked up at him. She smirked then jumped up beside him. "Still looking for Silver huh?" She said. He nodded, "Yeah." "She'll come back soon. Kouga won't keep her there forever." She said. Kip shrugged, "I'm not worried about him or his pack. Silver will come back on her own if she has to."

Suki looked at him closely then smiled, "You really know your sister well." Kip blushed slightly, "I guess. I mean we do everything together. We're about as close as Speck and Speckles." Suki smirked, "You're lucky. I could never act so sisterly towards Rascal." Kip shrugged, "Well we're the same age so that makes it a bit easier." Suki nodded, "I'll bet."

Suddenly Snowplow and Speck raced out of the cave then straight into the woods. "What's their problem?" Suki wondered out loud. "I have no idea." Kip muttered. "Maybe something's wrong." Suki said. "I'm not so sure..." Kip said. There was a howl from somewhere nearby making Kip jump to his paws. He jumped down off the ledge as Inuyasha, Kagome, Snowplow, and Speck all stepped into the clearing, dragging a small deer behind them.

Kip rolled his eyes, "I knew nothing was wrong." He muttered to himself. Rascal and Shippo stepped out of the cave then grinned at the smell of food. "Bout time they caught something." Rascal said. Shippo nodded, "Yeah I'm starving." "You sure don't look like it." Rascal commented, poking Shippo's stomach. "Hey! Are you calling me fat?!" Shippo barked angrily. "No, only that your not thin." Rascal replied with a smirk.

Shippo growled then tried to bit Rascal's paw. Rascal chuckled then ran off with Shippo chasing after him. Kip smirked, _'At least everyone is happy again. And so soon after Deek's death. Even Sango and Miroku are coming around.'_ He thought. Inuyasha dropped the deer then looked around. "Silver's not back yet, huh?" He muttered. Kagome sighed, "Guess not. Oh well, she'll be back soon." Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah."

Snowplow and Speck pulled the deer toward the main cave then dropped it. "Hey Tai! We got food!" Snowplow called. Semmi hurried out of the cave them over to him and pressed her nose to his quickly making him blush. She stepped back then smiled at him. He smiled then licked her muzzle. No words were needed. Sesshoumaru and Tai walked out of the cave then over to the deer.

"Good catch." Tai said. "It could be better." Sesshoumaru muttered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then glared at his brother, "You just can't be happy can you?" Sesshoumaru merely shrugged. Inuyasha growled then looked away. Tai bent down then took a bite out of the deer as the rest of the pack moved forward to eat as well. But they didn't get far because a new presence forced them to ignore the deer and look around.


	13. Chapter 12, Until Next Time

Happy New Year! This is my New Year's special! Its already 45 minutes into the new year and I felt like finally finishing this chapter. I started it a few days ago... Anyways I hope you like it and I hope this new year will be better than the last for everyone! Oh, I can't believe its already 2007! How cool!

* * *

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Tweleve**

**THE PACK**

"Bout time!" Kip exclaimed. Silver and Kouga stepped into the clearing then smirked at the pack. Kip raced over to Silver and wagged his tail. "Silver! I was worried about you." He said. He licked her ears quickly making her smile. "Kip I'm fine. But thank you for your concern." She said. Kip smiled at her then looked over at Kouga who sat down and watched the two siblings.

He sighed then dipped his head, "Thank you for taking care of my sister." He said. Kouga twitched his ear in amusement. "It was my pleasure." He replied, glancing at Silver quickly. Silver blushed slightly then looked away as her parents walked up to them. "Silver..." Kagome said happily. She pressed her nose to Silver's cheek then smiled, "You're ok."

"So you kept your word after all." Inuyasha said to Kouga. Kouga nodded, "I always do. Besides, you had two of my pack members." Rascal and Suki raced over to him then tackled him to the ground. "Where were you?" Rascal asked, playfully growling. Suki nodded, "Yeah, took you long enough." Kouga chuckled, "I'm sorry. I got a bit carried away but I'm here now." Suki nodded then pulled her brother off of their leader.

"So can we go home now?" She asked. Kouga nodded, "Yes." Rascal smiled then wagged his tail happily, "Yes!" Suddenly he looked over his shoulder at the sad fox. He sighed then raced over to Shippo. "Hey Shippo, are you gonna be ok?" He asked. Shippo nodded, "Yeah, I have Silver back so I'll be ok. But we'll see each other again right?" Rascal nodded, "Of course!" Shippo smiled then nodded, "Ok! Then take care." "You too my friend." Rascal said.

Suki smirked then walked up to Kip who looked at her weirdly. "I guess this is goodbye. I'll be seeing you." She said. Suddenly she leaned up and pressed her nose to his. Kip froze completely while Silver and Kouga just looked at each other and smiled. Snowplow snickered then Semmi hit him with her tail. Suki pulled back then winked at him and ran back to Kouga's side. Kip's tail drooped then he saw that everyone was watching him. He blushed then looked away.

Kouga chuckled, "So you like him huh?" He whispered to Suki who blushed then nodded. "Yeah..." She replied. "Don't worry. I know the feeling..." He muttered, gazing at the back of a certain silver wolf. Suki watched him stare at her with a smirk. Silver stiffened when Sesshoumaru walked up to her and looked down at her. He circled her once before he nodded and sat down. "Still in one piece. Looks like they aren't our enemy." He muttered.

Silver sighed, _'Thank goodness.'_ She thought. Tai walked right up to Kouga then bowed. "You have my thanks. You've returned my wolf to me in good condition. I thank you." He said. Kouga dipped his head then smirked, "I only did the same as you did. You took good care of my wolves and I thank you." Tai nodded, "Of course. Are you planning on staying long?" He asked. Kouga shook his head, "No, we'll be going. If its ok with you, I was hoping of bringing a small group of wolves here next time so we could go track down those cats..."

Tai nodded, "That sounds fine. We'll be ready." Kouga nodded, "Good. Then I shall take my leave. But first, may I have a word with Silver quickly?" Tai nodded, "I don't see why not. Silver, go with Kouga." He said. Silver nodded then stood up and followed Kouga back into the woods. "Yes Kouga?" She asked, after they had walked a little ways into the forest. He turned to face her as she sat down and curled her tail around herself.

"Silver, I don't know what will happen the next time we meet. We'll be fighting the cats and anything can happen. One of us might even die..." He began. "You're worried that this is the last time we'll be together correct?" She asked. He nodded, "Yes, exactly." She smiled then stood up and stepped toward him. She leaned up then pressed her muzzle against his. "We'll always be together. Maybe not physically but we will be together." She said. He sighed then leaned into her touch. "I hope you're right." He said.

She nodded, "I'm always right. This isn't the last time we'll see each other. We'll beat those cats and then we'll be together like this, again." She said. He nodded, "I hope so. I'd hate to have anything happen to you." She smiled, _'He really does care fo me.'_ She thought. "Kouga..." She said softly. He turned to look at her but was taken by surprise when she leaned forward and pressed her nose to his.

He quickly recovered then kissed her back. _'So we've only known each other for a few days, if Suki and Kip can do, so can we.'_ Kouga thought. It took some time before Silver finally pulled back then looked up at him. "This isn't goodbye Kouga. More like an, until next time." She said. He chuckled then licked her muzzle. "Yes, you're right. If we make it out of this, I swear I'll take you as my mate." He said. Silver smiled, "I'd like that." He nodded then touched her nose with his quickly before he stepped back.

"Until next time..." He said, dipping his head. "Until next time." She replied. He smiled at her then they walked back to the clearing so close they barely touched. Suki and Rascal raced up to them then Silver smiled at Kouga once more before she turned and walked away. Kouga watched her go with a heavy heart. He wanted to go after her but he couldn't. "Alright. Let's go." He said. Suki and Rascal nodded then the trio turned and ran out of the clearing.

"There they go." Semmi said softly. Snowplow merely yawned in reply. Sesshoumaru snorted, "Allies or not. I still say good riddance." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "You never change." Sesshoumaru merely shrugged then turned anf walked back toward the deer. Silver stared after them sadly. She loved that pack and wanted to go there. But she was also glad to be home. Kip walked over to her then sighed. "I'll never understand females." He muttered.

She giggled then swatted him with her tail. "Males are stupid. At least we know what we want." She said. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?" He asked. "For certain stupid males to stop acting so stupid." She replied with a smile. He rolled his eyes, "See? Females are confusing." "You're talking about Suki right? How was that confusing? She likes you, obviously. Don't you like her?" Silver asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess." He replied, blushing. She smiled then leaned against him, "Don't worry. Soon you'll be answering that question without hesitation." He nodded, "Maybe..." "I know I could." She said, walking away. "Hey wait! What does that mean?" He asked, chasing after her. She merely shrugged then walked over to Shippo who smirked up at her.

"How've you been Shippo?" She asked, licking the top of his head quickly. "Really good. Rascal is the best." He replied happily. She smiled, "I'm glad you made a new friend Shippo. I know I've made a few." "Was it fun there?" Shippo asked. Silver nodded, "It was awesome! Their pack is so big and their clearing isn't like any I've ever seen. Its really cool." Shippo smirked, "It sounds cool!"

Silver nodded, "Yeah but I'm glad I'm back. I missed you guys." "Good cause we're not letting you get away again." Inuyasha said from behind her. She turned around and smirked at her dad. "Oh yeah? Let's see you stop me!" She growled. He chuckled then crouched down and growled at her. Kagome giggled then stepped between them, "Alright, that's enough. Seeing a grown wolf acting like a pup, you've really done it this time Inuyasha." She scolded. Inuyasha smirked then flicked her with his tail. "You should relax. Have a little fun." He stepped forward then licked her muzzle quickly then walked toward their den.

She smirked then followed after him. "It still creeps me out when our parents act like that." Snowplow commented as he and Semmi walked over to the trio. Kip nodded, "I know what you mean." Silver shook her head, "I think its cute." "Cute? How is _that_ cute?" Snowplow asked. "More like extremely creepy." Kip muttered. Silver sighed, "Its a female thing. You two could never understand." Semmi nodded, "I agree with you. You two just don't get it." "Like we want to?" Kip asked Snowplow who snickered.

Semmi rolled her eyes then shrugged, "Fine, have it your way. Silver you hungry?" She asked. Silver nodded, "I'm always hungry." Semmi nodded then they headed for the deer. Snowplow and Kip looked at each other for a moment before they raced after them. Shippo jumped to his paws then raced after them, "Wait up!" He cried.

**KOUGA**

Kouga walked into his clearing as Rascal and Suki raced past him. Suki ran straight to Hitomi who wagged her tail and raced toward her friend. "Hitomi!" Suki cried happily. "Hey Suki." Hitomi greeted, pressing her nose to Suki's cheek. Suki smiled then looked around, "Oh I've missed this place." "You've only been gone for a few days." Hitomi said. Suki nodded, "And yet it feels like forever."

Lune chuckled as he walked over to them, "You haven't changed." She snorted, "Oh look, if it isn't Isn't there someone else you can bother?" He smirked, "I'd rather annoy you." Hitomi rolled her eyes then shook her head, "I'll never understand why you two don't get along." Lune shrugged, "She's just fun to annoy." "Oh how I've missed you." Suki replied sarcastically. He smirked but didn't reply.

Kouga sat down at the edge of the clearing then looked around. He wanted to be happy. They were finally going to defeat the cats! Yet he was too sad to be happy. He felt like he had let Silver go. That was something he didn't want to do. "So she's gone huh?" Ginta asked as he walked over to Kouga with Hakkaku at his side. "Too bad. I was getting used to her." Hakkaku commented.

Kouga smirked, "Me too. But she's gone now and we need to assemble an army." "What?! An army?!" They cried in unison. Kouga rolled his eyes, "Yes an army. We have to fight the cats. The other pack as already agreed. I want it ready by tomorrow. Go find our top fighters." He ordered. "Er, right." Ginta said quickly. He turned then ran off with Hakkaku right behind him.

**SILVER**

Silver ran along beside Kip through the forest. "Its been quite awhile since we've gone out hunting alone." Kip commented. Silver nodded, "I know." "We'll bring in the biggest thing our pack's ever seen!" Kip said, his eyes shining. Silver smirked, "Yeah!" "Did you really want to come back?" Kip asked, uncertainly. Silver skidded to a stop then looked at him sadly. "Kip...do you really believe that I would rather be there then with you and our family?" She asked.

Kip sighed then looked away, "Yeah I mean, the way you look at that wolf I just figured-" "I'd rather be with him than with you, right?" She finished. He nodded, "Exactly." "Maybe you're right. Maybe I do want to be with him." She muttered. "Huh? Wait, what?" He asked, confused. She shrugged, "A big part of me didn't want to leave. I loved that pack. It was so cool! And I especially didn't want to leave Kouga..." She said.

"And yet you did..." Kip added. She nodded, "Yeah and do you know why?" "No, why?" He asked. "Because I care for our pack. I want our pack to be safe no matter what. I came back to help fight, to help protect our pack! Kouga can wait, this pack can't." She said sincerely. Kip looked at her like he was looking at his sister for the first time. He had never seen her look so proud. "Silver..." He breathed.

She sighed, "Kip..." She stepped forward then pressed her muzzle against his cheek. "I would never leave you Kip. Wouldn't you come with me? You would stay with me right?" She asked. He sighed then nodded and leaned into her touch, "Of course. If you choose to join that pack, I'll follow you. Besides, you want me to have a mate right? Well Suki's in that pack..." He said, trailing off.

She giggled then licked his ear, "You stupid pup. I knew you liked her." He stepped back, blushing slightly, "I-I do not! At least, not yet anyways..." "Then you will. I will leave this pack sooner or later and I want you with me." She said. "I'll be with you." He replied, licking her ear. She smirked, "I know." She pressed her nose to his cheek quickly then jumped back.

"Enough of this sappy stuff. We came out here to hunt right?" She said, crouching down playfully. He chuckled, "Right." "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She exclaimed. He nodded then ran past her, "Bet you can't catch me!" He called back to her. She stared after him for a moment before she growled and chased after him, "No fair! You cheated! Kip get back here!" She shouted.


	14. Chapter 13, It all starts now!

Growing Up the Wrong Way

**Chapter Thirteen**

**THE NEXT DAY (SILVER)**

Silver poked her head out of the cave then yawned. It was early in the morning yet she hadn't been able to sleep. She stepped back inside then looked over her shoulder at Kip who was sleeping with half of his body on her patch. She smiled softly then walked out into the morning light. She looked around, expecting someone to be awake. She smirked when she saw Miroku helping Sango out of their cave.

She sat down and watched as Sango stopped then looked around. "Miroku...I can't do this..." Sango said slowly. Miroku shook his head, "Yes you can! Come on, I'll help you." He nudged her side then they walked into the woods. Silver stared after them sadly. Sango was still deeply saddened by Deek's death. Silver blinked in realization. _'I haven't seen Coda in awhile either...'_ She thought.

She looked over at the main cave then sighed and laid down. _'I hate waking up early.'_ She thought. She closed her eyes then let her thoughts wander back to when she was with the other pack. Her thoughts were ended when she heard movement. She opened one eye and saw Sesshoumaru step out of the main cave. She lifted her head then yawned again.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her for a moment before he grunted then turned and jumped onto the rock ledge. Silver stared at him in surprise. She had never woken up early enough to see what her uncle did in the morning. She had never seen him on that ledge. Not in her whole life! Sesshoumaru stretched out and laid down with the sun warming his back. Silver smirked, _'Now that's a side of him I've never seen.'_ She thought.

She closed her eyes then laid her head back down. _'Now that I think about it. He's acting a bit differently. Like when I returned from the other pack. He acted concerned! My guess is that he's just missing his mate. Astra...'_ She thought. She shivered at the thought of that wolf. None of the pups like her except for Rin. That female sent shivers up their spines. Silver sighed and calmed down before she slowly fell into a light slumber.

Nearly an hour later Rumiko and Semmi walked out of the cave. "Hm? Well look who fell asleep outside. She wasn't there last night, was she?" Rumiko asked Semmi who shook her head. "No, maybe she fell asleep recently?" She suggested. Rumiko nodded, "Probably." Silver twitched her ears toward them then lifted her head and glared at them. "You two are loud." She muttered.

Rumiko smiled then walked over to her. "Well we can't have my grand-daughter mad at me, now can we? Listen Silver, I have something to ask of you..." She whispered. Silver blinked, "What?" She asked. Rumiko giggled, "I want great grandchildren!" She exclaimed. Silver fell backward, twitching violently. "Rumiko! What are you telling Silver now?" Kagome scolded as she ran over to them.

Rumiko smiled, "Nothing! I was just looking forward to new pups this spring!" Kagome sighed, "Then why ask Silver?" Rumiko giggled, "Because Speckles doesn't look like she's got a mate in mind so Silver's really my only female grandchild who will be expected to have pups!" Kagome shook her head, "You never change. Semmi, what about you and Snowplow?" Semmi blushed then shrugged, "I-I don't know. I mean, I want to have pups but its his decison too..."

"See? You'll have grandchildren from Snowplow. Now stop bugging Silver, she just got back after all!" Kagome said, nudging Silver to her feet. Rumiko sighed, "You're so cruel..." Kagome winked, "I have to be, I'm your son's mate after all." Rumiko laughed, "Yes I suppose so." Silver sighed then looked away. Semmi smirked at her then asked, "What's wrong?"

"Talking about pups and such...we're barely old enough for that!" Silver replied. Semmi shrugged, "I think having pups at the youngest age you can, is best. That way their parents will live for a long time. It would be sad if you waited too long to have pups. Because then we you die, you'd be leaving your pups when they're still young." She explained.

"Geez you've really thought this through haven't you?" Silver commented. Semmi giggled, "Well I really like Snowplow and I think pups are definately in the near future. Oh just think, you'll be an aunt!" Silver sighed, "Its good to know you're still cheerful..." "Hm? Still?" Semmi questioned. "Well I mean, so soon after D-" Silver quickly cut herself off. _'I can't talk about that! It'll make her sad again! I don't want her to act like Sango!'_ She thought quickly.

"Silver? What were you saying?" Semmi asked. "Nothing! Just forget about it!" Silver said quickly. She jumped back then looked around. She gazed up at the rock ledge and frowned. _'Was it just a dream? I didn't really see Sesshoumaru enjoying the sun did I?'_ She wondered. Sesshoumaru was gone and the ledge was empty.

Suddenly Tai raced out of the main cave with his tail held high. Rumiko gazed at him in confusion. "Tai? What's wrong?" She asked. "Can't you hear them?" He asked. Rumiko closed her eyes and listened. There was a low howl in the distance. She opened her eyes then nodded, "Yes I can. But who are they?" Silver wagged her tail happily. "I know who!" She exclaimed.

She raced back into her den and started waking the rest of her family. Before long everyone was awake and out in the clearing. "Silver! Why'd you wake us up so early?" Snowplow whined. "Because, its starting!" She replied, getting excited. "Starting? What's starting?" Kip asked. Inuyasha stepped up beside Tai and smirked, "I know. Our allies are coming right?" Tai nodded, "Yes. They were quicker then we thought."

Inuyasha nodded, "Yeah. Silver knows as well..." He said, looking over at his daughter. Silver gazed longingly into the forest, knowing what was coming. "Everyone listen up! The war will start today! Half of you and half of our allies will go in first. The first round of attacks on the cats. During the fight I will give the signal and that's when the rest of you will jump in. I will explain this to friends as well." Tai announced.

Inuyasha looked at him in concern, "You're not planning on fighting, are you?" He asked. Tai snorted, "Of course I am. What kind of leader doesn't fight along the side of his pack?" Inuyasha looked at Rumiko for help. "Dear, I refuse to fight. I think it would be best if you didn't either." She said. Tai shook his head, "I repect your decison but mine is to fight. You must understand! At my age I have very little left to offer. It would an honor to die protecting my pack!" He said proudly.

Rumiko stared at him sadly, "But...no, you're right. Tai, I will fight with you!" She said, stepping up beside him. Tai smiled at her then licked her ears quickly. "Thank you Rumiko. I'd feel a lot better with you fighting beside me." He said. She smiled, "I won't leave you." He nodded then looked out at his pack. "You've all been the best pack of wolves a leader could ever ask for. If I die know this, I couldn't have been prouder of you all." He said, looking at each of his wolves.

"So noble..." Semmi muttered. Snowplow nodded, "Who knew?" Silver smirked, "He's been a really good leader. But I don't think he should be saying all that stuff. He's talking like he's expecting to die." Kip nodded, "I know. It's kind of weird..." "Alright now back to the present. The first half will be bigger than the second half. In the first group is: Myself, Rumiko, Sesshoumaru, Sango, Miroku, Rin, Coda, Speck, and Speckles." Tai announced.

"But Coda he's-" "Right here." A familiar voice said. Everyone looked over at the main cave and saw Coda standing in the entrance. He was standing proudly with his tail held high. His eyes glowed with determination. "Coda!" Semmi exclaimed happily. Coda ran over to them then stood beside Tai. He looked so much different. "Coda, I don't understand. Why so suddenly?" Semmi asked.

Coda's lip curled into a snarl. "Those cats killed my brother. Its time for revenge!" He growled. Semmi stared at him for awhile before she nodded then lifted her tail as well. "I understand. Coda, we'll make them pay." She said. Coda nodded at her but his anger still showed. Tai nodded, "Good. During the fight you must fight to the death. Kill the cats. Mostly, try to kill the leader..." The pack nodded. "Inuyasha, you shall let the leader of the other pack lead the second group. But I want you to be in charge of this pack. Make sure everyone is safe." Tai ordered.

Inuyasha nodded, "Yes, of course." Tai nodded, "Good. Now all we have to do is wait." "So we're in the first group right?" A voice asked. They all turned and saw Sango and Miroku run into the clearing. "Mom! Dad!" Semmi said happily. They skidded to a stop before the group then smirked, "Did you miss us?" Miroku asked. Sango smiled, "We want to join in the fight." Tai nodded, "I knew I could count on you two."

"Mom are you sure?" Semmi asked. Sango nodded, "Yes. I have to get those cats back for taking my son away from me. They mustn't be forgiven." She growled. Miroku chuckled, "Isn't she great when she's angry?" No one replied. "Yes you're both in the first group." Tai answered their question from earlier. Miroku nodded, "Ok."

Suddenly there was howl from right outside the clearing. "Hm? That was fast." Inuyasha mumbled. Out of the woods came the mountain wolf pack. Silver smiled as Kouga led his pack into the clearing, looking prouder then ever. He walked right up to Tai then bowed his head. "We've come at last." He said. Tai dipped his head as well, "Yes. I just finished explaining the battle plan to my pack. Now I will explain to you in private."

Kouga nodded then they walked off to the corner of the clearing. Silver raced forward to greet the pack. "Hitomi!" She cried happily as the familiar female leapt out of the group and raced over to her. "Silver..." Hitomi greeted, pressing muzzle against Silver's flank. Silver smiled, "I'm so happy you got to come. I was worried I wouldn't get to fight with you." Hitomi smirked, "You mustn't worry. We wouldn't let you have all the fun."

Lune chuckled then walked up beside them, "She's right. We came to fight. Those cats have messed with us for the last time." Silver wagged her tail, "We should take this seriously but I'm too excited!" She said. Lune chuckled again then pressed his nose to her cheek, "We are too." He said. Hitomi looked past Silver at the rest of the her pack and the clearing. "So this is what your pack looks like? Its...small." She commented.

Lune nodded, "Yes. Even the clearing is small..." Silver rolled her eyes, "Its perfect for the size of our pack. Besides, when did you two become so critical?" "We've always been critical. You just don't know it." Lune replied with a wink. Suddenly Suki and Rascal raced out of the pack and over to the other pack. "Kip..." Suki said, stopping before him. She didn't do anything, she just stared at him worriedly. _'What if he hates me now that I kissed him?' _She wondered.

Suddenly Kip stepped forward and pressed his nose to her's. Her eyes widened in surprise but then closed as she kissed him back. Kip held on for a bit before he finally stepped back. "I'm sorry. I never got the chance to do that last time." He said. Suki blushed, "T-that's ok!" She stuttered. He smiled then licked her muzzle. Silver watched them with a smile. "He's happy..." She mumbled. "That's your brother, right?" Lune asked.

"The one that Suki was talking about?" Hitomi asked. Silver nodded, "Yeah, those two look great together." Hitomi nodded, "Yeah and just think, with those two our packs will be connected...sort of." Silver nodded, "Yeah." Ginta and Hakkaku walked over to them then sat down. "Well if it isn't little Silver? We've missed ya." Ginta said. Hakkaku nodded, "Hasn't been the same without you around."

Silver smirked, "You guys flatter me." Ginta smirked, "Too bad though, until this is over Kouga won't go back to his old self. Or more recently, his new self." Hakkaku nodded, "Yeah, the way he was around you." Silver blushed slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about! And what are you saying? Is he like all sad now or something?" "Well yeah!" Gitna exclaimed. "He's torn!" Hakkaku added.

"He didn't want to leave you. He wanted to stay with you but he couldn't. I've never seen him so down. Too bad...just too bad..." Ginta said. Hakkaku sighed, "Poor guy..." Silver sighed, "Believe me, I didn't ask for this." Hitomi smiled, "Of course you didn't. You wouldn't want to leave Kouga would you?" "Never!" Silver replied quickly.

Hitomi smirked, "I knew you liked him." She said. Silver blushed, "You're right. I do. And after this all ends we'll be together again. He promised..." "Oh! What did he say? You have to tell me!" Hitomi said eagerly. Silver stepped back nervously, "Wait uh, not here ok?" Suddenly Tai howled making everyone quiet down. "Listen up! Kouga here will be dividing his pack into two groups. Then we'll leave and head for the cats camp." He announced.

His own pack howled in response (not including Silver). Kouga nodded then walked over to his pack. Hitomi and the others all stood up and walked back over to their pack leaving Silver alone. Suki dipped her head to Kip then raced back over to her own pack. Kip walked over to Silver then sat down beside her. "I wonder who'll be in our group?" He wondered out loud. Silver smirked, "You just want Suki in our group." He blushed but didn't object. Silver giggled then looked back at the other pack.

**KOUGA**

"The second group will be: Myself, Hitomi, Lune, Ginta, Hakkaku, Suki, Rascal, Saber, and Ayame. The rest are in the first group." Kouga explained. The pack nodded. "Alright. Now I want you all to work together with the other pack. If only for today. We must beat these cats no matter what. After today I don't care if you hate them. Just be friendly for now." He ordered. Again the pack nodded.

"Good. We'll be leaving soon. Go meet the other pack. Follow Hitomi and Suki's lead." He said. The pack broke off and wandered around the clearing. Hitomi and Lune raced back over to Silver while Suki ran to Kip. Rascal went to find Shippo while Ginta and Hakkaku watched everyone from a distance. Kouga lifted a paw to walk over to Silver but stopped. _'No. Not until after this fight. If I die...or if she dies...no, don't think like that!'_ He thought.

"Hey leader, you gonna go talk to Silver?" Ginta asked. Kouga shook his head then sat down, "No, I can't." "Why?" Hakkaku asked. "Because it wouldn't be right. What if one of us doesn't make it out of this? I can't make any more promises to her. I make our relationship stronger because we might not live through this." Kouga replied. Ginta shrugged, "Whatever you say. Still, shouldn't you make as many memories you can before this fight? Like you said, what if one of you dies?"

Kouga sighed, "No, I'll stay away. Its for the best." "Oh Kouga!" A shrill voice said from behind him. Kouga stiffened then slowly turned to look over his shoulder. "Yes Ayame?" He asked slowly. Ayame raced forward and rubbed her muzzle under his. "Thank you for putting me in your group. I promise you won't be disappointed." She said sweetly. Kouga shivered then jumped away from her. "You just stay away from me. I put you in my group because you're a good fighter. But no other reason. Am I clear?" He asked.

She giggled, "Crystal clear!" He sighed, "My god you are so annoying..." Suddenly he heard a familiar giggle making him look up. His gaze softened when he saw Silver sitting beside Hitomi and Lune laughing with them. _'I wish the fight was already over...' _He thought. Tai walked over to him then nodded, "Its time." Kouga nodded then stood up. "Everyone it's time to go! First group in front, second group will follow shortly after they leave. Everyone, follow Tai." He ordered loudly.

Everyone nodded then the two packs split into the two groups. Tai howled quickly then raced into the woods with his group behind him. Kouga ran to the front of the second group then waited. "You can handle both packs right?" Inuyasha asked him. Kouga smirked, "I'm not a pack leader for nothing. Watch and maybe you'll learn something." Inuyasha growled softly then walked off to find his mate.

"Its almost time." Kip said, and he, Suki, and Silver all walked to the front of the pack. Silver nodded, "Yeah. Those cats are going to pay." Suki smirked, "You two are really into this huh?" "Well yeah, they killed our friend. Now we'll get payback." Silver said. Kip smirked, "Deek will be avenged." Suki stared at him in admiration. Suddenly Kouga howled making everyone look at him. "Its time. Let's move out!" He ordered. The group rose to their paws then they all raced into the woods.


End file.
